Secuestrado por un idiota
by Fredo Godofredo
Summary: Si el pequeño tuviera que describir a su captor en pocas palabras sería rubio de ojos azules y ocultaba su rostro en una cinta negra parecida a la de un superhéroe. Pero para Arthur, él era el secuestrador más tonto y lindo del mundo. USxShota!UK.
1. Amor platónico

Un fic más largo que los demás, soy extraña con los fic de más de un capitulo así que no esperen una regularidad para actualizar, quizás lo haga cada dos días, una semana, quien sabe, o un día :3

**Dedicado: **Generatorh, que le gusta este género, pero que las cosas empiecen lento xD, también a Murderdn que me que dio la idea.  
**Pareja: **AlfredxKid!Arthur** -**Estados UnidosxInglaterra-  
**Disclaimer:** Hetalia y todos los personajes que lo conforman no me pertenecen. El respectivo dueño es Himaruya Hidekaz.  
**Advertencia: **Shota, secuestros, cursilerías, fic lento, etc.

Era la temporada algo calurosa del año. La ropa era ligera y suave, al menos la que ese chico poseía se conformaba de una camisa café y algunos toques de manchas cremosas, ese era el extravagante diseño que traía ese día junto a unos gastados jeans, una sonrisa inexistente se presenta en su rostro y el gesto amargo caminando con una sola tira de la mochila para imponer "rudeza" y no extrema "noñeza". Pero a veces, su madre para asustarlo le decía que le quedaría un hombro más abajo y deformado a ese ritmo, no le creía ni una mierda. Él era un niño normal nacido en Inglaterra, de padres educados y cultos, él era aplicado, inteligente y ordenado, pero de cuando en cuando tenía un desliz, todo con tal de molestar a Scott, puto y desgraciado Scott, como lo odiaba, se creía mucho por tener unos cinco años más que él, malditos doce años que tenía, quería crecer e imponer respeto.

Era pequeño pero ambicioso, ya veía su mansión grande llena de pelirrojos esclavizados, y al que usaría de pisadera sería a su hermano, lloraría de la alegría, pero él no era de ese tipo de gente, la que llora claro, la que esclaviza escoceses sí.

Su vida era común.

Casa grande y adinerada.

Amigos comunes.

–Hola cosita sabrosa que devoraría por completo…–susurró un francés juntándose en la esquina contraria a su casa con él tocándole la retaguardia, el cejón se eriza por completo, odia que el francés haga eso.

Bien, retiraba lo dicho, no tenía amigos normales, pero lo sabe, algún día alguien cuerdo se le acercará.

–¡Hoy tendré sexo! –

–Tienes doce años, ni siquiera se te debe parar bien, enfermo…–susurró el inglés de forma acida ¿cuándo fue el desgraciado momento y día en que se hizo amigo de ese degenerado sexual y potencial violador en serie?

El francés bailó alegremente como si tuviera un vestido rosado, la sonrisa se le agrandó coquetamente cuando caminaba con el vegetal que era Arthur Kirkland hasta el establecimiento educacional.

–Doce años y tres meses, y mi "pequeño" es todo un hombre~…–

–Ahora cuenta las horas, estúpido…–susurró con sarcasmo arreglándose un poco la mochila.

–Deben ser cuatro horas… y hablando de eso ¡quedan ocho horas para que este galán se haga hombre! –

–Aunque la mona se vista de seda, mona se queda…–

El francés le entrecerró los ojos –¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –

–Que seguirás igual de travesti que siempre, no importa si te haces "hombre"… –

Arthur antes de que el francés reclamara adelantó el paso ocultándose la cara con una mano tratando de disimular que no venía con ese estúpido y pervertido francés, siempre pensó en que si algún día iba a la casa de los padres de ese niño con problemas de satiriasis -que necesitan siempre sexo- terminaría violado o perdería toda su inocencia de golpe, como una caída desde un cuarto piso. ¿Qué tipo de demonios habían traído a la vida a ese francés bisexual? quizás lo influenció su abuelo o algún tío.

Suspiró, Francis le pedía que bajara el paso y él lo hace, pero no por su amigo, si no por él, siente una brisa, escucha unos gritos, mira hacia delante perdiéndose un poco.

–¡Tenemos que anotar una más grupo de nenitas! –

Alguien grita, están pasando en frente de una cancha el francés y el británico, la de un equipo de instituto diferente al suyo, el anglo trata de disimular su mirada, pero se queda prendado allí, siempre lo hace.

Todas las veces que pasa por allí, a la misma hora sabe quién está jugando.

Está lleno de participantes, porristas, un arbitro y los competidores de dieciséis a diecisiete años, hay uno de pelo café alborotado y ojos verdes con una fresca sonrisa, otro en cambio, defendía el arco contrario con una sonrisa diabólica y de ojos lilas, también se encontraba con el equipo que miraba un imponente y seguramente alemán muchacho que protege al otro equipo, rubio de ojos azules con el pelo hacia atrás bastante formal para un juego esperando el rebote ante la fallida canasta de un jugador.

Pero eso no le importa, sólo tenía ojos para un chico allí, sus verdes luceros brillan al observarlo, el corazón le late rápidamente y las mejillas se le tiñen suavemente, y allí está, tiene una mirada decidida y una sensual expresión en su rostro, se había encantado con ese chico, era algo así como su ídolo, éste se levanta la polera y se limpia el rostro mientras Arthur sólo suspiró un poco.

–Teeeee gustaaaaaaaaa~ mon amour–

Arthur se erizó por completo al sentir al francés susurrar eso con una voz de serpiente y lujuriosa. Arthur en tanto, no podía creer que lo haya notado.

–Te gusta…–afirmó de nuevo.

El inglés tragaba con dureza, no le gustaba, sólo… sólo lo encontraba fascinante, quería ser algún día así, no de ojos azules claro, pero imponer esa aura, esa sonrisa perfecta.

–N-No me gusta…–

–Sí, lo hace…–Kirkland se quería morir, de todos sus secretos, prefería que le descubrieran que había ojeado pornos, todo menos que Francis le molestara por el chico al que mira seguramente cinco años mayor que él. –¡Te gusta la porrista de increíbles montañas como senos…!–suelta al fin.

El inglés casi bota un suspiro poco masculino ante eso, se estaba refiriendo a la linda chica de pelo castaño, morenita y animada que alentaba al equipo donde estaba su supuesto "ídolo", volvió a mirar la cancha, no le respondió al francés que empezó con sus chirriantes e infantiles "Te gustaa te gusta te gusta, quieres refregar tu cara en sus grandes y abultados melones"

–Oh, cállate. –

Pero el inglés no la veía a ella, sólo a él. Siempre supo que era algo extraño, pero como su hermano no era precisamente un "ejemplo" de admiración su atención recaía en ese jugador, se estremeció un poco, siempre lo hacía cuando sentía que lo miraba a él, pero nunca era así, siguió observándolo suavemente, hasta que siente un tirón de Francis diciéndole que se les hace tarde.

Gruñó un poco al tener que irse, la única persona que causaba aquel sentimiento a excepción de ese desconocido era Emily Jones.

Ella era una profesora de educación física, muy alegre y carismática y quizás un tanto patriota y exhibicionista al vestir, aunque claro, todos los pobres, inocentes y blanditos niños que hacían clases con ella terminaban arrastrándose por el suelo, con huesos rotos, era muy estricta su clase o ella era muy energética. El británico siguió el paso, pero no lo notó, no percibió el hecho de que el americano rubio que jugaba en el partido le devolvió la mirada de forma persistente, siguiendo la silueta del pequeño niño hasta que no podía, lo miraba con algo de pena, con algo de resentimiento por lo que vendría. El inglés no se daba por enterado que tal vez sí existe para el americano…

Pero desearía que no.

**N.A: **Y hasta allí les dejo, en fin, espero subir prontoooo, cuídense, sólo les adelanto que no, Alfred no es un violador ni tirano ni esas cosas raras, ni siquiera le atrae Arthur ahora, ya sabrán :3


	2. Extraño observador

Hola queridas tipas y tipos, le traigo el siguiente capítulo porque soy cool, na, no soy cool D;, si no sería más rápida, mucho más jejejeje, pero no creo ir tan mal, espero les guste el capítulo :3, y no sean malitas y déjenme reviews llenos de pony's y arcoiris, aunque también me gustan los favoritos ;D

_Y así empezó todo…_

Los ojos ingleses seguían pendientes del reloj, se arreglaba un poco el pantalón del buzo y de la polera de gimnasia, su colegio era bastante acomodado, eran los niños ricos de la población para el resto, los mimados, y en sí él era uno de los niños con más ingresos en todo el colegio, el francés estaba cerca de él -sí, la desgraciada madre naturaleza los decidió juntar- había o estaba pasando su primera desilusión amorosa, hace una semana la chica, si es que era mujer claro… le había dicho esto:

"Oh dios Francis ¿por qué mierda estás en bolas mostrando tu cuncuna? sólo te invité a jugar Twister"

–Le llamó cuncuna ¡cuncuna! hasta "cono de helado bebé" me hubiera dolido menos…–lloraba a moco tendido sobre el británico.

Arthur sólo suspiró, desde ese día Francis está sobre una mesa todo el día, con la boca abierta, llorando como magdalena, agonizante, no habla cochinadas, la mayor parte del tiempo está callado, quejándose en silencio, para qué negarlo, Arthur es un poco más feliz así, sin que hable todo el maldito día de cosas bizarras, además ese día le tocaba educación física, quedaría como puré, pero un puré feliz.

Emily Jones, esa era su profesora, sólo quería verse un poco más maduro frente a ella, un poco más adulto y no tan pequeño, auque es realista, ella quería a todos sus alumnos por igual, amaba su trabajo y quería a los niños, pero amar es una cosa diferente, ella era su otro amor platónico, incluso acercarse mucho a ella lo ponía nervioso.

Se habían cambiado en camarines, Francis se metió en la ducha de manera melodramática a llorar como si estuviera bajo una tormenta, Bonnefoy definitivamente tenía que estudiar actuación.

–¿Francis no tuvo sexo? –mencionó un italiano de seño fruncido aparentando desinterés, su nombre era Lovino.

–No me lo recuerdes, conmigo se suena…–respondió el británico pero no de manera tan agria y venenosa, después de todo sólo faltaban minutos para verla a ella.

Pero algo pasó.

O quizás faltó.

Ella los estaba mirando a todos junto a una inspectora, sonriendo con una triste sonrisa a cada uno de los niños, a ninguno especialmente.

–Lo lamento mis niños, no puedo hacer clases ahora, alégrense…–rió suavemente, pero la mujer alegre y entusiasta profesora de antes había desaparecido. –Alégrense de que no llegarán arrastrándose a casa, pronto volveré, se los prometo…–

El inglés quedó con una cara de tres metros bajo el suelo con eso, se fue dando zancadas en el piso como si pesara cientos de kilos casa pierna delgada que tenía, frunciendo el seño sujetando fuertemente la mochila grisácea que traía, era un día malísimo, sólo faltaba que llegara un pájaro y lo cagara, miró al cielo, justo uno estaba preparando el trasero, pero él es más listo y consigue moverse.

Llega a la casa casi matando el timbre electrónico con la estúpida musiquita.

–Son…–responde su progenitora al pequeño que parece que viene con el berrinche y eso rara vez pasa, Kirkland no es un niño de berrinches.

–Mother…–

La madre era observadora, podía ver la cara de cinco metros destruye escoceses que tenía, porque cuando Arthur se molestaba con la vida, con una hormiga en el piso o con una hoja que no sonó cuando la pisó el odio recae a su hermano, con el que ya se lleva de las maravillas -cínicamente-, la mujer le ofreció algunos de sus bocadillos para mantener al menor tranquilo y bonito, de seguro había tenido un mal día en la escuela. Parecía que toda la gente que admira está perdiendo su fuerza y su esplendor, esta mañana cuando vio al chico rubio de la perfecta sonrisa se veía decaído y triste.

Todos tristes.

Y él ni siquiera existía en sus vidas, lo platónico es un asco.

Además de eso, su madre tenía memoria a corto plazo, se había encerrado a jugar solitario en su computador hasta que le cayera baba de la boca, cuando lo mandan a comprar, a él, está el inútil de su hermano seguramente haciendo sus cosas inútiles y delictuales y lo mandan a él como si fuera el empleado, el cejón compra pan y despensa.

–No te preocupes Mom, este renacuajo le tiene miedo a la calle, es un cobarde…–Arthur elevó la cabeza con odio desde la habitación, tratando de mantener su trasero pegadito a la silla y seguir jugando en el pc, sin preocuparle lo que le dijera su tonto hermano.

Pero el escocés no se rinde, el que más jode allí es él, la pobre victima se podría decir que era Kirkland.

–Arthur le tiene miedo hasta a su sombra, yo lo haré madre mía, el bastardo no sabe ni caminar bien…–

El inglés frunció las cejas, apretando el mause y se paró, el escocés estaba apunto de agarrar el dinero con una sonrisa confiada, el inglés se lo arrebata de las manos casi mordiéndole la muñeca, el mayor sonríe, su madre ni siquiera estaba despierta, estaba en la pieza de papá haciendo cosas de "papá y mamá" que siempre le dicen que es así, pero Kirkland no es tonto ni tarado, sabe que le están moviendo la cama a su madre, sabe que no existe santa y que su hermano es el hijo del diablo disfrazado. Todo eso lo sabe.

–Yo iré…–

–Cuidado con perderte, aunque mejor para mí si no vuelves…–

–Púdrete…–susurró Arthur sacándole el dedo de al medio y haciendo un agujero con su mano libre, queriéndole decir a su lindo hermanito "que te den fuerte por el ano".

–Espero te secuestren, pequeño mocoso…–rió con ironía.

Una ironía que no debió haber hecho jamás.

Porque se volvería en un karma.

El británico salió sujetando el dinero, la sirvienta se iba a las 20:42, eran las 21:00, así que uno de los hijos tendría que salir, él podría, no era miedoso, sólo estaba algo fría y solitaria la calle, camina confiado, tratando de demostrarle a su hermano aunque no estuviera allí que tenía la valentía para hacerlo. Pero llegando a la calle siente un sonido, luego una mirada observándolo, apresura el paso, pero siente la sombra acercarse, está detrás de él, empieza a correr desesperado hacia otra parte.

Mierda, mierda, no estaba exagerando, algo lo observaba penetrantemente, atrapándolo y consiguió lo que quería, el chico desvió el camino hacia la tienda. El inglés suspira aliviado al no encontrar nada detrás de él, la calle tranquilla y cercano a él una casa teniendo un asado familiar, quizás estaba un poco alterado, dobla la esquina para llegar a la otra cuadra caminando a paso firme sonriendo sutilmente llevando los ojos cerrados cuando choca con algo.

Es un sujeto con gorro, es un sujeto cuya cara está tapada, sólo puede abrir sus orbes verdes antes de querer pronunciar un grito pero es demasiado tarde, el sujeto le tapa la boca, lo obliga a caminar en un callejón oscuro, siente miedo, no puede evitarlo, su cuerpo tirita y la boca de su captor hace un gesto amargo de resentimiento, de culpa.

El sujeto no tiene identidad aún.

Lo único que pudo ver de él, fueron unos ojos profundamente azules. Unos ojos que le parecían extrañamente familiares. Ese día, Arthur jamás volvió de ir a comprar ni podría llegar a hacerlo. Había sido secuestrado, tal y como Scott dijo con palabras de ironía.

**N.A: **Aquí está el siguiente, no les daré más detalles! hasta el próximo capítulo :3


	3. Su nombre es Secu

Este es el tercer capitulo, bien bien, aquí se conocen, es más que obvio quien es el secuestrador pero ustedes deben tener cara de "¡Oh dios, nunca pensé que fuera él, esto es imposible!", espero disfruten este tercer capítulo :3

_Y así continua…_

La oscuridad, la venda en sus ojos, sólo bastaba una mano de ese hombre para guiarlo, el inglés tiritaba con miedo cada vez que avanzaba, no podía gritar, la mano libre le tapaba la boca, andaba a zancadillas por lugares que no conocía ¿cómo era posible que nadie considerara raro a un tipo loco llevando a un niño amarrado? puta justicia deficiente, ahora moriría, lo peor de todo era que…

Era que…

¡Su hermano se quedaría con su habitación, se la quedaría! ¡NOOOOO!

Quiso gritar, no de miedo, sino la imagen de Scott quitando todas sus cosas, desde sus libros de fantasía y uno que otro póster de cantantes británicos, los The Beatles y su interés oculto, Sex Pistols, se quepa morir, morir, oh vamos ¿qué espera ese sujeto? tenía que matarlo ahora, no podría pasar días encerrado pensando que su hermano se ríe a carcajadas de su rapto. Ya, dejando de lado el temor a que su hermano se quedara con sus cosas era el instante para estar nervioso y con miedo por su situación.

–Here…–sintió una voz algo joven para ser un viejo feo y secuestrador de niños, luego un leve empujón al sentir la chapa de una habitación abrirse.

Cae sobre una alfombra, siente la puerta cerrarse lentamente, no siente más ruidos que los pasos de ese tirano por la casa, avanzando delicadamente, siente el crujir de objetos metálicos, seguramente ser-servicios de la cocina, le da un leve temblor al pensar en eso, iba a sacar un cuchillo enorme carnicero de su arsenal y le cortaría las manos ¡el trasero! la cabeza, todo, y se lo mandaría a cada pariente diciéndole "allí tienen una parte del pequeño bastardo para que lo disfruten", no, no, él quería estar de una pieza, quizás estaba pensando tanta tontería porque estaba apunto de morir y no quería ponerse a llorar, según lo que sabe los psicópatas a veces se excitan más con los llantos.

No lloraría, pero a través de la venda sentía un poco húmedo, derramaba lágrimas en silencio ¿a quién quería engañar? no quería morir. Sintió los pasos devolviéndose y algo caer al piso, seguramente era un implemento de tortura, quería que fuera rápido, pensó en su madre, en el estúpido de Francis, en su hermano, aunque la imagen que se le vino de él es de las pocas veces que es un buen hermano, cuando lo regañaba por llegar tarde y lo abrazaba, maldita sea, le entró más pena, al menos si hubiera visto al desgraciado de Scott un poco más como él en su mente estaría más contento de que eso se acabe.

Siente unas manos grandes sobre su cabeza, empujan su nuca hacia atrás, empezaría con la cabeza, tembló y dio un suave gemido de miedo, pero sintió luego como la venda se desamarraba.

Y mira hacia delante. Allí está el sujeto, ahora sólo con un gorro negro del que se le escapaban cabellos rubios y una venda casi de superhéroe en los ojos, eran profundamente azules ambos ojos, unos que se quedó mirando el pequeño intrigado.

–Siento tardarme con la venda, le hice un maldito nudo ciego y no soy bueno con ellos…–comenzó el criminal, alzando las manos.

El chico le miró perplejo ¿se estaba disculpando? quizás… ¡quizás le tocó un loco bipolar, a veces bueno y otras malo!

–Oye, te traje algo para comer... –

El chico miró la comida y luego al tipo ¿le había traído comida? ¿ese era el ruido que había sentido? bien, eso ya estaba rarito, quizás era veneno, sí, y él no era un tonto además que siempre escucho a su madre decir "no recibas dulces de extraño" y menos un almuerzo completo de alguien que lo acaba de secuestrar, jamás.

–¿No te gusta? –preguntó el tipo, doblando levemente su cabeza hacia al lado…–Sabía que tenía que haber ido a la tienda para comida de gente secuestrada…–

El inglés no dijo nada, creyó que el tipo había perdido la razón, pero la voz con que lo decía era convincentemente y más encima ¿hay una tienda que vende comida para gente secuestrada? ¿y qué tipo de sujeto iría allí? es casi como decir "arrésteme, soy un secuestrador de gente", el inglés debía sentir miedo, pero extrañamente el miedo se le iba desapareciendo lentamente.

–No te preocupes, mañana te traeré algo mejor…–el sujeto sonrió, el inglés se estremeció, como si hubiera visto esa sonrisa en otro lado. –Bueno, me puedes decir Secuestrador, o Sr. Secuestrados, Mister Secu o…quizás, Secu, que es más corto, tal vez no sé… ayúdame tú también…–

El niño lo miró, no sabía que era más peligroso, estar con un asesino loco o con ese tipo, aparentemente normal y algo torpe es que… ¿no se daba cuenta que lo acababa de secuestrar? no es como ir a la casa de un amigo o una piyamada como lo hacía parecer ese extraño sujeto que se sentó en posición india frente a él.

–Secu está bien…–respondió algo extrañado, poniéndose a la defensiva.

–Entonces me llamo Secu, ¿tú eres Arthur Kirkland, no? –

Bien, perfecto, volvió a sentir miedo, era un acosador.

–¿Otra vez sordo? digo, mudo… – se arregló moviéndose un poco para pararse sujetando la mano del menor para que también lo hiciera, el inglés quiso apartar la mano, asustado, pero era calida y suave, se sonrojó un poco, esa experiencia se le hacía extrañamente familiar, la mirada con la que veía a Secu era extraña, como si hubiera pasado gran parte de su vida viéndole hablar, mirar...

Observándolo sonreír.

–¿Oye, me escuchas? –las palabras lo desconcentraron, dejándolo de mirarlo como idiota. –Estás algo sonrojado, quizás tengas fiebre…–se acercó suavemente a tocar la mejilla, el pequeño se estremeció un poco cerrando los ojos, Secu como le decía ahora Arthur sólo rió animado. –Estás bien, no tienes fiebre…–

El menor retrocedió un poco, el sujeto puso sus manos en la cintura ladeando la cabeza.

–¡Y es hora de acostarse, nada de peros! ¿quién es el secuestrador aquí? –

El niño lo miró nuevamente, este era el secuestrador más raro del mundo con el que había podido toparse, en realidad es el primer tipo que lo secuestra pero se entiende la idea.

–You…–

–¿Y el secuestrado? –

–Me…–

–¡Bien! creía que esa parte sería más difícil…–revisó unos papeles, como si hubiera planeado que decir. –Ahora sígueme…–

Señaló una habitación, el pequeño lo miró moviéndose lentamente, asegurándose de mantener una distancia prudente, Secu lo guió hasta una habitación, algo pequeña, con un balón de basquetbol que llamó la atención del inglés desinflado en un costado, unos cuantos póster de superhéroes e ídolos, mujeres que parecían rasgadas o de hace mucho tiempo y había una cama de dos plazas con sábanas azules y la almohada se podía ver el típico signo de superman.

–Esta será nuestra habitación Arthur…–

El inglés dobló la vista impactado. –¿N-Nuestra? –dijo tragando con nerviosismo.

–Sí, dormiremos juntos…–rió suavemente, revolviendo los cabellos del inglés quien aún se apartaba con miedo. –Allí hay un piyama…–señaló el costado de la cama.

El inglés lo mira, parece un traje de preso, de rayas negras y de color entre plomo y blanco manchado, pero al acercarse a él aún olía a limpio, miró nuevamente a su captor con recelo.

–¿Por qué de preso? –

El chico frunció el seño, haciendo que el menor se asustara un poco dispuesto a no decir ninguna palabra más pero el sujeto con acento estadounidense continuó hablando –La verdad, quería darle un aspecto más "secuestrativo" a todo esto ¿no es una genial idea lo de un piyama de preso? –

El anglosajón no respondió, definitivamente le había tocado un loco.

–Volveré enseguida, ponte el pijama, pronto dormiremos…–

Y lo siente salir, cerrando la puerta, el inglés lo primero que hace es revisar una salida, la ventana fue su primera intención de verse libre, pero estaba cerrada, además, alcazaba a ver através de las cortinas blancas con agujeros el paisaje, estaban en un piso alto y como él no volaba no era una buena opción el escape, gruñó un poco, maldiciendo el aire, estaba atrapado.

Y tal parece, que con un tipo muy raro o… un verdadero idiota.

**N.A: **En el próximo capítulo duermen juntitos, no esperen tantas cochinadas pero será lindooo, cuídense :3


	4. Dormir o no dormir

Este es el cuarto capítulo amores míos, espero lo disfruten, como les dije empieza lentito pero lindo, awwww, chibi Arthur es tan cuuuuute, me lo comería pero Alfred me pegaría heroicos almohadazos para que no acose a **_su _**niño :3 ~

_En esa habitación…_

Arthur Kirkland estaba allí, mirando el estúpido piyama a rayas que según Secu le daría un aspecto más "secuestrado", ya el hecho de no poder salir de esa casa era un secuestro, pero bien, simplemente no le tocó un tipo común, un tipo común lo tendría en una pieza fría y le pasaría la comida a través de una rendija, quizás eso lo hacía más peligroso. O tal vez, insistía, era la televisión, ya que cuando hablan de maniáticos se imagina a alguien feo y gordo, de grande y espesa barba y brazos exageradamente musculosos con la venita típica en uno de éstos. Incluso medios piratas, que poco menos les faltaba un ojo y tenían una pata de palo. Quizás Secu es bipolar y raro… o se hace el inocente o es…

Es…

¡Un idiota!

Además, hasta ahora es muy amable y sus expresiones son lindas, como las de un muchacho de diecisiete de los que salen en televisión, se sonrojó un poco, no, no era lindo, ¡nada, nada de lindo! se convencía, se puso rápidamente el traje cuando sintió unos pasos llegando a su habitación, se veía realmente ridículo, como un prisionero de un campo de concentración alemán, además le quedaba grande.

Y aún pensaba en su propio susto, quizás ahora mismo el escocés estaba en un bar emborrachándose cantando a toda boca que su hermano desapareció, riéndose a carcajadas malignas, nadie lo extrañaba seguramente. Su Daddy y su Mom deben seguir haciendo cosas de Daddy y de Mom, estaba seguro que no lo querían precisamente en la pieza haciendo eso.

–Esperen… ¡sí, alguien me necesita! – y vino a su mente su no muy querido amigo francés.

Después de todo… si no existiera Arthur Kirkland en su vida ¿con quién se sonaría Francis?

Eso sonaba tan mal, aunque no tenía el tiempo para reflexionar sobre su vida llena de emocionantes y divertidas situaciones -y que nadie extrañaría- que ha pasado hasta ahora, además estaba apunto de dormir con un completo desconocido que quizás qué cosas le haría, pero por un extraño motivo prefería dormir con ese sicópata a tener que pasar una noche durmiendo con los padres de Francis, así de miedo les tenía.

–Oh, ya estás vestido, te ves muy lindo~–

El inglés no respondió avergonzándose un poco por el comentario del seguramente estadounidense por el acento, el sujeto lo veía lindo, pero él en cambio se sentía el niño más estúpido de todo el gran y basto universo. Se fijó en Secu, que ahora tenía un buzo grande y ancho como pantalón abajo y arriba una sudadera ploma ceñida al cuerpo media deportista, seguramente era su pijama, ya no traía gorra alguna, dejando ver un pelo bastante desordenado y un extraño cachito que le sobresalía en el lado derecho, ese cachito… ese cabello, estaba seguro que los había visto antes, cuando el sujeto sonrió calidamente volvió a estremecerse ¿qué le pasaba?

–Come on, acuéstate… –murmuró al ver al pequeño allí, moviéndoselo un poco como temblando. –¿Lo harás? –

–Tengo condiciones…–ni el inglés se podía creer que estaba "exigiendo" algo, quizás había perdido la poca cordura que le iba quedando al estar encerrado allí con ese tipo enmascarado. –Nada de manoseos raros…–

–¿Manoseos? –elevó una ceja el chico encubierto.

–Ni violaciones…–sonrojó su cara, ocultándola un poco.

El americano tan alegre y casi confiado ante todo cuando escuchó eso casi se va de espalda, se altera y se pone un poco rojo según lo que alcanzaba a ver el pequeño que aún tenía la cabeza agachada.

–¿L-Lo harás? –insiste con un hilillo de voz.

–¡Claro que no! no soy gay ni pedófilo, además en ninguna parte leí que obligatoriamente un secuestrador tenía que violar al capturado…–observó un poco al pequeño allí, ocultando su cara, no tenía malos pensamientos, pero no podía negar que era lindo aquel inglés, adorable, que lo atraía un poco, sólo un poco su apariencia, pero nada más.

El chico asiente metiéndose en las sábanas que estaban algo frías, tirita un poco tratando de no mirarlo a él, aunque…no pudo evitar asustarse un poco cuando sintió al americano cerrar la puerta de la habitación con llave, seguramente para que no escapara, luego, pasó un cuero de collar por su garganta y se colgó la llave en éste.

–Estamos en el sexto piso…–agregó el estadounidense. –Si quieres escapar por allí sería un suicido, sólo digo, aunque si eres un superboy trata de intentarlo…–bromeó un poco, rascándose los cabellos.

–No, thank you…–

–¿Ves? ya nos estamos llevando bien cejas–

–¿Cejas? –

–Son enormes, no pude evitar notarlo ¿seguro que no muerden en la noche? –

–¡Tú maldi-…!–estuvo apunto de discutir con su agresor, sí, ese secuestrador lo sacaba de nervios, tan bueno y amable… y…!va! era un secuestrador de todas maneras, lo odiaba, y apenas pudiera escapar lo haría.

Secu mira un par de cosas y se acuesta apagando las luces mientras acaricia los suaves cabellos del niño deseándole buenas noches, como si fuera un hermano menor, el inglés voltea un poco rojo y pone una almohada entre los dos, el estadounidense no hace más que reír ante eso. Pero Arthur no pega un ojo en horas, el estadounidense se movía a cada rato y gruñía en la noche murmurando "hamburguesa", el inglés estaba que se convertía en un asesino y lo ahogaba con una almohada.

Cuando lo piensa, se detiene a pensarlo, ha habido muchos ruidos, pero ese sujeto allí no tiene reacciones ¿tiene sueño pesado? si es así… la llave, tenía que quitársela, miró hacia atrás de reojo, cada movimiento que daba lo miraba con cuidado, chirriaba la cama al moverse pero el americano seguía babeando como si nada abrazando la almohada que se interponía entre los dos, luego se dio una vuelta dejando la almohada del otro lado, el inglés se acercó al cuerpo estadounidense con cuidado, la respiración se le aceleraba, estaba en un momento de tensión, sujeto la fría llave desde el pecho, Secu lo único que hacía era seguir babeando.

Se acercó un poco más, sintiendo la respiración del criminal en su pecho, se estremeció un poco, bajando para conseguir la llave, ya la tenía en su poder y la estaba pasando por la cabeza de su captor cuando el destino le juega en contra, el americano gruñe un poco y le toma de la cintura con dulzura, el pequeño trata de huir, pero si hace un movimiento brusco ese sujeto se despertará, poco a poco lo van abrazando más, se sonroja, el abrazo es calido y suave, hasta quedar depositado en su pecho, sintiendo la piel tibia protegerlo, escucha el latir del contrario, calido y lento, quiere despegarse un poco, mas no puede, suelta la llave, será muy sospechoso si la está sujetando por la mañana.

El americano lo abraza un poco más acomodando la cabeza del pequeño en su brazo y entre sueños le da un suave beso en la cabeza, el inglés se vuelve a estremecer, siente un pequeño calorcito invadirle el cuerpo, pero a la vez no quiere estar cerca de ese extraño, pasa veinte minutos así, hasta que va acabando dormido y también pasa su mano cercana al estomago del mayor, correspondiendo la inercia que se formaba entre ambos.

Definitivamente este… era el secuestrador más raro y tierno del mundo para la desgracia de Arthur.

**N.A:** Bueno bueno, hasta allí, Arthur no lo está pasando tan mal, como hacerlo si "Secu" es un amor como secuestrador de niños, hasta el siguiente capítulo :D, que viva el SecuxArthur (?) :3


	5. Extra: Besar en sueños

Aquí, este es como un capítulito "extra" basado en el lindo de Arthur, espero lo disfruten, es cortito, más que los capítulos en sí.

**_Extra…_**

El inglés había cerrado los ojos hace poco, entrando a los delirios de los sueños de Morfeo, se veía a él con ropa casual, un día de vacaciones como cualquiera, alza el rostro, está sentado en una banca, se quiere levantar, pero no puede, si mira hacia el frente hay una cancha, una gran cancha de basquetbol, suspira, acordándose un poco de él, sus mejillas se sonrojan y juega con sus manos.

Algo lo saca de su ensoñación.

–Hola Arthur ¿mucho tiempo esperándome?– sonríe sutilmente un sexy muchacho de diesiciete, el inglés alza la cabeza, la voz lo estremece de pies a cabeza, sus mejillas se sonrojan, lo tiene delante de él, a ese chico que ve todas las mañanas.

–¿Me c-conoces? –el británico se ve de un momento a otro en un especie de cuento de hadas, lo había llamado por su nombre, no sabe con exactitud cuantos días esperó a que eso pasara.

Y siente un brazo en su cadera cuando el americano toma asiento a su lado, los dos se profundizan en un abrazo y el inglés cae en su pecho sintiendo el suave ritmo cardiaco del otro mientras el suyo aumentaba.

¿Qué había pasado para que esto sucediera?

No es que estuviera precisamente triste, es más, ni siquiera le importaría que su hermano fuera un desgraciado 500 veces peor de lo que ya era.

–!Arthur, me ofendes, llevamos saliendo ya más de cinco meses!–suspiró riendo nuevamente, esa sonrisa que cautivaba cada molécula del inestable cuerpo de ese pequeño que había aprendido de amar y estar enamorado con aquel ser a su lado, sintió la mano sujetar la suya, primero los dedos indice reuniendose traviesos para acabar con las manos entrelazadas.

El británico se agacha y se recuesta más a la izquierda, más cerca de ese cautivador ser de ojos azules, el corazón ya no aguantaba aquel ritmo en su pecho, Kirkland lo sabía, se ha estadonengañando todo este tiempo, eso chico de la cancha no era solamente su "ídolo", quizás nunca lo fue.

Porque el pequeño sabe que es un sueño, pero también es consciente que no quiere despertar.

–Te amaré, lo haré por siempre Arthur, sabes que entre tú y yo, jamás existió como impedimento de esto "la edad" "tus padres"...–el estadounidense dio un respingo al mencionar al siguiente. –Y ni que decir de tu hermano, que me mira con cara de "lo tocas demasiado te mato" cada vez que salimos...-

Kirkland rió un poco, sonriendole a Jones.

–Quizás... si nos hubiéramos conocido de otra forma nuestra vida hubiera sido así...–

–¿Conocido de qué forma? ¿a qué te refieres?–

Pero el americano no responde, acaricia con suavidad las lindas mejillas sonrojadas del contrario que contrastaban con la piel nívea del pequeño para luego pasar a sujetar el mentón, el inglés entrecierra un poco los ojos, ese sería su primer beso y realmente no tenía nada en contra que fuera con él.

Y cierra los ojos, el momento es mágico, los labios del contrario son más grandes y algo toscos, pero no por eso menos delicados. Y abre los ojos para mirarlo...

Y se quiere matar, esta allí, recostado con ese estúpido criminal y lo acababa de besar, sí, en la habitación, nada del gay escenario que había creado.

Él, Arthur Kirkland, su primer beso había sido con ese tipo secuestrador de niños, ya no pensaba en su vida, pensaba en que todas sus ilusiones románticas murieron aquel día, estiró el pie y lo empujó con fuerza pegándole en cierta parte delicada a Secu, éste gruñó un poco, pero no soltó al muchacho gruñendo con una tierna posesión en sueños.

Arthur en tanto, se quejaba en el silencio de la noche, suspirando prolongadamente para su edad, dejando escapar para sí mismo la verdad. Hubiera deseado que su primer beso fuera con ese jugador de basquetbol, pero quizás, secretamente el deseo se le hubiera hecho realidad de alguna forma.

Cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar nuevamente por el sueño. En cambio, los ojos del norteamericano se abrieron de par en par llevándolos un dedo a la boca confundido.

Quizás la mascara de Secu ocultaba muchas cosas, pero no ocultaba lo rojo que estaba en esos momentos, mientras trataba de olvidar el inocente beso.

**N.A: **Awwww, Arthur quería que el que le robara su primer beso fuera Alfred y técnicamente se le cumplió. Aunque claro, este besito no cuenta como el oficial de estos dos, eso llegará después, que viva el SecuxArthur, es más lindo que el AlfredxArthur (?) xD


	6. La herida de Secu

Aquí un nuevo episodio, si aún no ven cositas entre ambos no se preocupen, falta historia, se darán, pero lento, incluso habrá capítulos en que lo que desarrollará Alfi alias Secu se transformará en una leve obsesión :3, denle tiempo al tiempo!

_Esa mañana…_

El inglés se remueve entre las sábanas, ya es la cuarta vez que abre los ojos entre los lapsos de descanso que ha podido darle a sus ojos. La primera vez grita al pillar su rostro a sólo centímetros del norteamericano, no quería que pasara lo de la otra vez, volverlo a "besar" no era una opción, a la segunda vez, cuando abrió los ojos pesadamente una mano malvada estaba en su trasero, lo incomodó, pero Secu no lo hizo apropósito. Y la tercera, bueno… la tercera su cabello estaba lleno de la baba del americano, lo quiso estrangular, vaya que quiso hacerlo.

Y pues la cuarta…era esa, solito.

Bien, le gustaba estar así, solo.

Abandonado, triste… ¿dijo triste? ¡no, no, él estaba feliz de estar solo allí!

No es como si necesitara a su hermano tirándole un jodido zapato para que se despertara en la mañana, no es como si su estúpido hermano con su malvada actitud fueran algo que extrañaría con el tiempo, nadie disfruta de un zapato en la cabeza, más si es escocés, aunque… quizás, sólo tal vez le hiciera falta de algún modo.

–¿Qué estarás haciendo ahora Scott? ¿realmente estás bailando la macarena con tus homosexuales faldas escocesas porque yo no estoy allí? –se quemaría la lengua cuando pudiera por semejante pecado que acaba de producir por medio de palabras, realmente era ilógico preguntar aquello.

Él estaba preguntando por su hermano, era definitivo, llevaba un día allí y ya se estaba volviendo loco.

Sintió el sonido de la puerta cercano a sus oídos crujir, la cerradura chirriaba suavemente. Secu abre la puerta, Secu lo está mirando, ahora sólo trae la parte de abajo del buzo con el que durmió. El cuerpo está algo empapado, con los cabellos dejando un camino de gotas a través de su cuello, también tenía aún mojado el antifaz negro y esa sonrisa marcada en su rostro no desaparecía de sus labios estremeciendo al menor. El niño se hundió un poco en sí mismo, sabía por libros que la sexualidad o tendencias se experimentan en la adolescencia y se definen en la adultez, pero no podía dejar de ver a su captor, éste le parecía...

Muy guapo.

Lindo.

Sexy.

Pero no, no era atracción, de seguro es algo así como el chico de la cancha -ignorando el gay sueño que tuvo con éste-, algo así como un ídolo, un ser que querría llegar a ser, después de todo era sensual, ojos azules penetrantes y brazos formados, piel blanca pero del tono justo de bronceado.

Quizás le gustaría ser un poco más así, claro, no secuestrador de niños, pero algo más así, dominante y de presencia fresca. Porque Arthur realmente nunca aprendió a quererse a él mismo.

–¿Cómo amanecieron tus cejas hoy, de buen humor?–

El británico no dice nada, sin ahora usar un insulto letal y acido, su orgullo inglés se le cae al piso, pero por más molesto que sea Secu no puede insultarlo así como así, oh, realmente necesitaba a Francis o a Scott... alguien para insultar o golpear.

–¿Sabes? ayer soñé algo muy raro, soñé que te besaba... pero eso no era lo más raro…–alzó los brazos, mientras las mejillas inglesas se sonrojaban al saber que el americano quizás se enteró de lo que pasó entre los dos anoche.– ¡No me mataron, por lo tanto supe que era un sueño!–se esteban burlando de él, en su cara, esa era la verdad.

El inglés casi se quería morir... y golpear a Secu, o vivir y no golpearlo, he ahí el dilema.

–Sí, definitivamente en la realidad me matan… ¿verdad cejas?–

Y el inglés no aguantó, se abalanzó hacia al tipo golpeándolo un poco, estaba muerto, pero al menos sentía sus golpes solidos en la piel del norteamericano, lo raro es que éste se quejaba poco, como si sus golpes fueran los de un mosquito desnutrido, el americano sólo rió.

–Me alegra que nos llevemos bien, Artie…–sonrió sutilmente.

–¡Ma-Maldito Secu!–respondió con fuerza, pegando patadas más certeras.

–¡Lindo, liiindo, you are so cute Arthur!– se reía sobre el pequeño rehén que tenía aplicando cosquillas en su joven y lindo cuerpo, porque aunque estuviera siendo un criminal en ese instante ese héroe que siempre quiso ser en el fondo de su alma sigue allí, latiendo, tratando de hacer feliz al menor, ya que él lo hizo, le ha quitado a su familia.

A ese lindo niño al que le priva la libertad, costara lo que costara haría de esa una experiencia que quizás no sea tan terrible de recordar para Arthur, por alguna razón que acaloró un poco sus mejillas quería quedar grabado en la mente de ese lindo anglosajón como alguien diferente a un vil villano.

Pero Arthur lo intentaba, en serio lo intentaba, negaba las comidas, negaba acostarse temprano a pesar de los "por fis" que suplicaba Secu, hacía como si cada cuento en la noche de superhéroes de diferentes poderes no le gustaba, hacía como si las peleas de cosquillas, mordidas y apretones no eran más que una aburrida rutina para él, aparentaba cada día que ese estadounidense que lo había secuestrado no lo estaba encantando, sólo algo mantenía la cordura de que aquello no estaba bien.

No podía salir de allí, no lo dejaba hablar con su familia, su tierna, alegre e hiperactiva sonrisa se quebraba cuando le preguntaba el porqué de su encierro, quien era él, porqué hacía aquello si decía amar todo lo que tuviera que ver con la justicia, Secu lo miraba con una sonrisa algo triste.

–Secu...soy dinero con patas para ti…¿no?–el americano alzó un poco el rostro, mientras se acercaba al muchacho, quien agachaba la cabeza.

Ya llevaban una semana juntos, durmiendo, compartiendo, incluso, aunque Arthur no quería admitirlo sonreía un poco en las noches al recordar lo que hacía con el americano, pero también, sollozaba un poco, dándole la espalda a Secu al recordar que no podía ver a su familia, el estadounidense en tanto tímidamente empezó a admitir que le gustaba dormir acurrucadito con aquel pequeño, limpiar sus lágrimas y verlo reír, le causaba un sutil calor que lo ensombrecía en sueños.

Sueños un tanto extraños que prefiere no comentar, nada del otro mundo ni cayendo en lo grosero ni en lo vulgar, sólo raros, de un amor imposible.

–No, no eres dinero con patas... ¡eres dinero con patas y cejas!–rió nuevamente.

El británico tuvo un impulso escoces de arrojarle un zapato.

–Bastardo, sólo eres un secuestrador malvado que me quiere sólo para robarle dinero a mis padres...–desvió la cabeza, no notando la extraña expresión entre triste y culpable que se formaba en el rostro del mayor, haciendo de su quijada un gesto recto y duro y sus ojos se afilaban suavemente, destruyendo un poco al verdadero ser que estaba allí, convirtiéndolo en esa parte que lo tenía cautivo en contra de la voluntad de Kirkland.

–No digas eso, Artie...–la voz le salió áspera y ronca, peligrosa, Arthur no lo notó, estaba molesto, demasiado como para admitir que sus palabras fueron algo hirientes, porque Secu nunca quiso secuestrar a Arthur, pudo ser cualquier niño adinerado, sólo necesitaba un poco de dinero, para lograr ser un héroe.

Para lograr salvarlo, a esa persona especial.

Para saber que lo que hacía no estaba del todo mal.

–No sé de qué familia viene alguien como tú...–soltó el pequeño de manera amarga.

Y siente el impacto, un golpe seco, luego un dolor en su mejilla, los ojos se le cristalizan después del golpe, su captor, después de toda una semana lo había agredido, un golpe duro y fuerte, la mirada de Secu esta vez no era tierna ni infantil, era seria y representaba un poco de resentimiento hacia el menor.

Ni siquiera las lágrimas que salieron de los hermosos ojos verdes suavizó su expresión.

–Mi familia importa mucho más que tú engreído mocoso...–soltó para retirarse, dejando al inglés solo por horas.

Maldiciéndolo, pegándole a la cama lleno de impotencia, quizás se había excedido, pero tenía derecho, lo tenían cautivo, no debió pensar que Secu era diferente, es igual a todos los demás, estaba molesto, el estadounidense no vuelve dentro de horas después cargando una peluca de color negro con un estilo de peinado desordenado.

–Cejas, hoy saldremos, habrá revisión en el cuarto, no puedes estar aquí...–

El inglés no responde, desviando la mirada con frialdad en una esquina del cuarto.

–Lo lamento Artie, no quería, sólo me enoje...un poco–

No le iba a creer, por más que quisiera no lo haría, era un extraño, un tipo malo, él era la victima, tenía que escapar de él, se negó a creerle mientras otra parte quería abrazarlo, pero asintió con la cabeza, aún resentido por el primer golpe que recibió del estadounidense, aceptando colocarse la peluca negra y unos lentes grandes de marco negro algo Hipster que le colocó el americano junto a una adorable ropa café.

Era mono y hasta delicado, a Secu le entraron sentimientos extraños que decidió ignorar.

–No hables con nadie...–

–No lo haré...–decía monótonamente.

–No escaparás...–

–No podré...–decía en resignación.

El americano lo miró algo sentido por lo que había hecho, pero el inglés había tocado una herida que le dolía, aquella que aún no sanaba, por lo que hacía todo eso, hoy vendría un supervisor, tenía que sacar al chico de allí y de paso conseguir reservas de comida, lo llevaría a un bar de mala muerte que conoce bastante bien, donde no hay enemigos, era imposible que algo saliera mal.

Pero Secu no contaba con la persona que estaría en ese bar.

Además, de que su pequeño Artie parecía haberse distanciado un poco, aquel "poco" que podría arruinar sus planes, y con eso, su felicidad.

**N.A: **Secu es un amor, si hizo lo que hizo es porque Arthur tocó un tema que le duele, ya sabrán porque, alguien los espera en el bar, alguien que podría arrebatarle al pequeño a este extraño secuestrador que poco a poco se va encariñando más -y quizás enamorando- de Arthur, y aunque Kirkland quiera contradecirlo, igual está poco a poco apreciando a su secuestrador.

¿Síndrome de Estocolmo? quien sabe, me acordé de ti, Mari. Hasta el próximo capítulo. Ahora que lo pienso, sí, también me gustaría ser secuestrada por un Secu :D


	7. Devuélvanme a mi hermano

He aquí otro capítulo, trataré de actualizar rápido, este fic lo dejé un tiempo porque estaba en mi compu, pero que más da, sólo era un capítulo así que lo volví a escribir.

_Era un maldito..._

Maldito Secu, maldito Secu, maldito, ojalá que cuando la policía lo pille le den como chorrocientos años de cárcel y que hasta sus hijos sigan metidos en su celda fea y pequeña sin nada de amor, se notó algo contrariado cuando siente un suave jalón en su mano, profundo, que lo hace estremecerse para bajar las escaleras, mira a su ahora feo secuestrador con las cejas fruncidas, lo odiaba, pero sus mejillas se sonrojan… de alguna manera, no quería verlo teniendo hijos, no quería imaginárselo feliz… quizás sin él.

Se detiene, bueno, su paso no, su mente, abre los ojos horrorizado ¿qué mierda ha sido eso? ¿qué tipo de comentario más gay y extraño ha sido ese?

ÉL NO ES GAY.

Y claro que no estaría celoso que ese estúpido mastodonte fuera hacer una larga vida feliz a San Petersburgo con la mujer más pechugona del mundo, no, no debía importarle, Secu no le gustaba, cuando capturaran a ese estúpido maltratador de niños él se iría y sería feliz con ese chico de la cancha de balonce..

¡No, mierda! eso también sonaba gay. En fin, cuando él fuera grande sería un solterón bien amargado con tres gatos y una perrita llamada Natalia… eso al menos no suena zoofílico, mierda, era tan pequeño y ya estaba cayendo en las garras del amor, al menor descuido de Secu escaparía como un hábil correcaminos.

–Oye Arthur…–

Mierda, le estaba metiendo conversa.

–¿Qué quieres ser cuando grande? –el chico agachó la cabeza haciendo un gesto molesto, Secu le miró con una expresión triste acariciando con suavidad la mano del pequeño en una suplica, el corazón del menor se prendió por unos segundos, pero no dejaría que ninguna palabra se escapara de sus labios.

Silencio, más silencio, Secu, ciertamente… es alguien que se muere con el silencio.

–Yo seré… ¡un basquetbolista profesional! ¡el mejor de todos! –aclamó con una risa. –Y… ya lo verás, cuando todo esto acabe, te volveré a secuestrar… sólo para que me vayas a ver…–

Putas palabras lindas, putas y desgraciadas palabras lindas, ese estúpido tenía el don de la palabra, nunca pensó que diría eso, en realidad, Kirkland nunca se imaginó que las palabras "te volveré a secuestrar" sonaran bien juntas, pero poco a poco iban tomando un nuevo sentido, uno más de ellos, trató de conservar la cabeza fría, tenía que huir… tenía que ver a Daddy y a Mom, a Scott tal vez… y si le ha hecho algo a su pieza matarlo lentamente en el dolor más despiadado que podría inventarse ese chico.

¿Qué odiaba Scott?

Ah sí, a Justin Bieber.

Mnng… a los ingleses.

A los chicos con nombre Arthur.

Y recientemente ir a comprar el pan.

O sea, tenía que traer a un panadero inglés llamado Arthur y que estuviera cantando Justin Bieber, sí, de seguro eso lo mata.

Ya fue demasiado tarde cuando Kirkland se había dado cuenta de que había caído en el truco de Scott para ir a comprar el pan… si no hubiera sido por eso él no hubiera conocido jamás a ese tal Secu, si hubiera sido así… quizás no estaría pensando en cosas raras, quizás no quisiera inconcientemente apretar esa mano grande y calida, quizás el beso que le dio accidentalmente su captor no viniera una y otra vez a su cabeza, quizás… muchas cosas.

–¡Ya llegamos, Federico! –

–¡Me llamo Arthur Joder! –

El americano le presionó la boca rápidamente poniendo un dedo en su boca con preocupación. –Shhhh, es tu nombre clave agente…–

El inglés rodó los ojos.

–Sólo hubiera faltado que me pusieras Carmela…–rechinó sarcástico con una lengua demasiado venenosa para un infante como él, bueno, casi adolescente macho vikingo, según él claro.

–Era una de mis opciones, ese o Clorinda…–se rió animado, haciéndole suaves cosquilla al pequeño que intentaba inútilmente acallar sus carcajadas. Secu miró hacia delante.

Un viejo de una mirada tétrica lo observaba serio, el secuestrador arrastró al chico quien miraba horrorizado al viejo... ¿le faltaba una oreja? ¿y… y un ojo? bien, siempre le habían gustado los piratas pero ese viejo era aterrador, de su gran barba casi parecía que iba a salir un ser extraño o cucarachas, tenía los ojos claros y estaba limpiando unas cuantas jarras casi inhumanas de lo grande que eran, seguramente cerveceras.

Arthur estaba casi gritaba siendo arrastrado por ese diabólico estadounidense cuyos patéticos intentos para no moverse parecían suaves jaladitas sin mayor fuerza… ¿quién era ese americano? ¿el hijo perdido de Hulk y la mujer maravilla? ¿le hacían llevar bolas de acero cuando era bebé? ¿era como un proyecto raro igual que Capitán America? maldito americano, hasta lo había envuelto en su mundo friki y ñoño. Lo que le faltaba.

Cuando llegaron a la barra el señor alto de fría mirada examinó a la compañía que traía el americano, mirando con gracia al estadounidense.

–Así que… ¿ahora te vienen los pequeños no? –sonrió el señor mirando al niño quien se sonrojaba un poco.

–Of course Marco, le hago de todo, no paro…–rió suavemente elevando al chico mientras se sentaba en la barra sentando al menor a su regazo. –Es tan sensible… I like it…–

El pobre anglosajón se estremeció… ¿no podían estar hablando así de él? ¿no podrían verdad? además… Secu no era así, eso suponía, se colocó algo intimidado cuando el americano lo presiono más en su pecho y acomodaba sus manos cercanas a su cintura, apegándose a su cuello, suspirando cerca de él.

–Ya ya, pasando de broma ¿quién es el pequeño travesti? ¿tu hermano? –

–Un sobrino lejano…–recibió un codazo del inglés, haciendo que hiciera una pequeña mueca. –Algo gruñón, ingleses, ya sabes como son ellos…–

–Los peores, por cierto, no creo que sean los peores, no hoy…–se rió sutilmente.

–¿No? –

–Chico, tenemos a una bestia escocesa enojada en la otra sala…–limpió un poco la copa. –Creo que ha noqueado a cinco, aunque ya está cubierto en sangre, no durará mucho…–

–Pobre tipo, quizás necesite un héroe…–suspiró sutilmente señalándose.

El señor de la barra rió con fuerza, casi como si el comentario hubiera sido el más estúpido del mundo, el americano infló sus mejillas sintiéndose ofendido ante la risa del estúpido Marco. Años que son casi como padre e hijo y con confianza en sus grandes dotes heroicos, Arthur Kirkland sólo miraba la extraña familiaridad contrariado, ninguno de los dos parecía mala persona a pesar de que la aparecían del viejo se viera malvada.

–Si te metes seguramente no podrás detenerte, pelearás y lo matarás…–susurró esta vez seriamente.

–¡Que dices viejo, yo ya no soy de esos! –le encaró con mala cara.

–En fin, ese escocés no quiere nada, sólo que le devuelvan a su hermano, está tan borracho que desvaría…–

Las palabras de ese señor tan particular alertaron al menor, un escocés que quería a su hermano de vuelta… ¿podría ser? no, claro que no, Scott estaría bailando la macarena de lo alegre que está, quizás borracho estaría, pero con una de sus gaitas y sus faldas raras que para desgracia de las pobres personas no tenían nada abajo cuando hacía un movimiento rápido, su hermano no estaría allí. Su secuestrador siguió hablando con el viejo, temas sin interés, y cuando llegó la hora pidió algo de comida, el viejo dudó tocándose con cierta cautela su barba, luego le sonrió a Jones para que se tomara unos cuantos tragos.

–No viejo, no tomo…–

–Suenas tan masculino así crío…–

–En fin, iré al baño, échale un ojo al pequeño, es muy importante para mí, no quiero que nada le pase a esa linda carita…–

–Pedófilo…–le sonrió Marco.

–Oh ya basta, que no tenga novia no quiere decir que tengo gustos raros anciano, igual, salúdame a Jonathan, tu mastodonte maricón…–

–Claro…–se rió suavemente, dándole un pequeño manotón al americano en la espalda.

El tiempo pasó deprisa, el inglés pudo respirar con calma arreglándose los lentes que le habían puesto, se sentía tonto, como dijo Marco, debía parecer un niño travesti que ahora parecía niña. Miró hacia atrás, no esperando nada, Marco tenía los ojos sobre él, un intento de escape sería más bien patético y humillante, lo confundirían con un chico y su berrinche matutino.

Pero algo rompió el pequeño momento de decepción, un sujeto saliendo de la sala contraria, todos los sujetos varoniles estaban dándole el paso, angustiados en miedos, la figura de cabello escarlata tenía manchas carmín, sangre y una expresión casi siniestra en su rostro, en su boca había un cigarro que ni siquiera estaba prendido, los pies estaban siendo arrastrados, no por lo extenuante de la pelea, sino por la frustración de saber que ha sido tu culpa todo eso. Que ni el alcohol te hace olvidarlo.

Que tu valioso hermano se ha ido por tu maldita culpa, que lo extrañas.

–Devuélvanmelo o los mataré… es mi hermano menor…–susurraba con sus ojos antes afilados disueltos en nada, claros, sin vida, avanzando cada paso más a prisa que el anterior, el anglosajón abre sus ojos, fuera lo que fuera, incluso cubierto de sangre, lo distinguía, allí estaba Scott, su hermano.

–Scott…–susurró inaudible, el escocés estaba apunto de salir de aquel bar, Marco seguía con la vista puesta en el sujeto cuyos puños y rostro estaban manchados en sangre, su corazón se agitó, tenía una oportunidad para volver a casa.

En un instante, en uno pequeño y efímero, la sonrisa de Secu volvió a su cabeza, deteniéndolo, pero inmediatamente, el recuerdo del golpe de éste lo hizo entrar en razón, no, no quería estar ni un minuto más cerca de él, Marco no estaba pendiente de él y ese americano se había marchado, se bajó de la silla y sin titubear en ningún instante corrió a su hermano, corrió hacia su libertad.

Los ojos del escocés se encontraron con los verdes de Arthur, sorprendido.

**N.A: **Myo es malvada y no me creía que tenía los capítulos de los fic, me arrojó tomates -llora- en fin, si esta acualización funciona pondré la de "Padrino Mágico". Estoy conectada en msn (?), por si quieren hablarme :D -Mari no se conecta- Sniff. Que viva el USxUK! :D


	8. Extraño encuentro, Secu y Scott

Siento no haber actualizado antes pero estaba con un dolor horrible de cabeza, aquí está la actualización de Secuestrado por un idiota.

_Tiene que correr, es lo único que sabe el pequeño inglés._

Los ojos del escocés chocan contra los de ese niño que corre, se siente mareado, sí, quizás esté alucinando, los ojos verdes, esos ojos verdes, ese chico de piel pálida y cabellera negra con aquellos grandes marcos casi le recordaban a su hermano, quizás… lo era, quizás lo ha encontrado, quizás ya no se sienta una maldita basura como se ha sentido toda su vida, sólo por una vez, quería ser el héroe de Arthur kirkland, quería ser el hermano mayor que él siempre necesitó y se negó a darle.

–A-Arthur…–susurra suavemente, los ojos aún muertos por la confusión, ira e impotencia.

–S-co…–

Y Arthur sólo siente unos brazos rodeándole por detrás y una pequeña risa que casi reconoce familiar, son los brazos de Secu, su respirción contra su cuello, está flotando en sus brazos, lo han tomado como un pequeño niño problemático ¿lo han descubierto? ¿cómo es posible? ¿Secu le haría algo a su hermano? ¿los dos terminarían matándose?

El cuerpo se le congeló, de alguna manera no quería que su hermano se enterara de que fue secuestrado por ese tipo, no quería que Secu resultara lastimado.. sólo escaparse de él, estuvo tan cerca, el ruido de la caverna es todo lo que escucha, después, nuevamente una risa, se aferra al pecho del americano, se niega a creer en el desenlace que el mismo provocaría… pero lo que sucede lo saca de lugar.

–Scott…–continua el americano, acariciando con ternura al pequeño sobre sus brazos. –¿Tú eras el muchacho que andaba causando problemas al lado? –se ríe sutilmente, sujetando al inglés con una sola mano, fuerte, para que no levantara el rostro mientras seguía riendo.

Los ojos del escocés fueron analíticos al mirar al chico que lo encaraba y tomaba al chico. Lo reconocía.

–¿Qué haces aquí mala imitación de superhéroe? ¿salvando borrachos del vicio? ¿tratando de buscar a tu padre, el pirata sin tripulación?–susurró suavemente, sin mucha burla, no le quedaba nada de eso ya.

–¿Qué haces aquí borracho tú deberías decir, no lo crees? –se rió con sutileza, los ojos verdes del escocés no estaban para bromas, pero de alguna manera no lo atacó ni se molestó, sólo agachó la mirada.

–No es nada…–atinó a decir en un acto reflejo.

–¿No veniste en auto, verdad Scott? ya veo que mañana me encuentro en el diario "maniático cejón con problema al tabaco atropella a cinco abuelitas, tres perros y una monja embarazada" –

–Puedo llegar sólo… a todo esto…–susurró con una mirada seria poniendo las manos sobre el americano.

El pequeño inglés lo sintió, un estremecimiento, inseguridad, pero volvió a sentir la carcajada alegre del americano y el suave brazo junto a esa sutil mano acariciarle la cabeza, tibio, cálido, incluso se le hacía necesario, lo alejaba del problema, de la situación, le hacía pensar que era… especial y no simplemente un chico secuestrado, su garganta dolía por el antojo de decir algo, de decirle a Scott que está allí, pero no sale nada, miedo…

O algo más. Separación ¿realmente busca eso? ¿irse de su lado? ¡maldita sea, es sólo una puta semana la que lleva con él! los ojos se le nublaron un poco, casi al punto de llorar, se abrazó más fuerte ¿qué le había hecho ese maldito secuestrador? ¿por qué lo hacía sentirse así? su corazón va tan rápido que no lo puede controlar, sus ojos se aprietan. Y nuevamente la linda risa que le había sacado escondidas sonrisas al inglés hace que mágicamente se tranquilice.

–¿Dime? –atina a decir Secu con una naturalidad fingida.

–¿Quién es el mocoso? ¿estás de pedófilo ahora? –

–Hafff, Marco me dijo lo mismo… ¡no tengo cara de un abusador de niños por dios! –se quejó suavemente inflando sus mejillas.

–¿Entonces quién es? –acercó su mano para alcanzar el rostro y voltearlo con una leve sospecha. –Que yo sepa tú sólo tienes dos hermanos…–

–Mi primo, Scott…–susurró suavemente. –Está algo asustado... ¿no lo viste tú mismo? tengo que sacarlo de aquí, vino corriendo…–

El muchacho escocés bajó los ojos con una mueca indescifrable, no quería sonar lastimero con nadie, no quería decirle que el pequeño le recordaba a su valioso hermano.

–Me recordaba a alguien…importante, no tengo tiempo para esto, debo ir a casa… debo buscarlo…–susurró con un sonido gélido, el americano sonrió con culpa.

Pero no podía entregarle al niño, no aún, es una lastima que los acontecimientos se dieran así, que fuera el hermano de aquel escocés que parecía conocer tan bien, de quien guarda un gran secreto. Chistó los labios y trató de mantener la sonrisa para no ser un idiota y entregarle al chico, costaba, costaba demasiado ser el malo de la película. Porque Secu nunca creyó en la frase "el fin justifica los medios", no hasta ese momento, no hasta que tuvo que convertirse en el malo de la película.

El chico escocés se despide levantado con suavidad la mano, el rostro entristecido en amargura le da un revoltijo a Jones y en el pequeño causa un estremecimiento, está sollozando un poco, no fue lo suficientemente valiente para llamar y decirle a Scott que él era el niño entre los brazos de ese extraño sujeto con antifaz. El americano lo mira apenado y lo levanta sobre los aires, el pequeño oculta su cara en su cabello, ni siquiera se mueve para tratar de que no lo miraran así, el americano lo vuelve a abrazar con fuerza.

–Eres importante para él, volverás con ellos…–susurra suavemente, mientras el inglés murmuraba cosas sin sentido, o sólo, trataba de decir algo pero no podía.

Se odiaba a sí mismo, no entendía qué le sucedía, no con él, siente el abrazo en su espalda más profundo, se remueve, ese calor… ¿realmente qué le pasaba? ¿se había enamorado de él?...simpatía, simple simpatía, eso era. No había otra explicación, porque no quería ser entregado como un objeto a sus padres después de un tiempo y pensar que fue algo importante para ese estúpido secuestrador.

Tonto… tonto.

–No llores, Artie…–

–¡No estoy llorando, idiota! –susurra ahogado, el americano se lo lleva hasta la barra sin soltar el abrazo de oso, Marco suelta una expresión extrañada.

–Andas en algo malo no, en cuando al chico problema ¿lo conoces? –

–Scott Kirkland, fue a una junta para problemas adolescentes, nos hicimos amigos…–susurró bajo, como no queriendo hablar del tema.

–Oh, él es un problema con piernas, ese escocés…–se rió un poco.

El americano afiló los ojos hacia Marco como si el tema de ese muchacho loco que atacó a todo lo que se moviera fuera importante para él, Marco tragó grueso, casi parecía intimidado por Secu, le mostró que había ido por las cosas que pidió, suministros para unos cuantos días y una que otra camisa nueva para el pequeño, que la ropa que traía simplemente le quedaba ridícula y grande.

–Gracias Marco…–susurró con una pequeña sonrisa, mientras acunaba al pequeño entre sus brazos que se sentía un poco estúpido estando allí tan calladito, como un niño bueno.

Cuando lo único que quería era gritar y golpear a Secu en público, gritarle y luego interrogarlo de la relación que tenía con su hermano ¿cómo demonios se conocían? ¿y qué era eso de una junta con adolescentes y sus problemas? ¿problemas Scott? ¡el único problema que podía tener su hermano era si ser o no malvado con él cada mañana!

La rabia se le congeló al recordar las palabras del escocés, algo tibio le inundó nuevamente las mejillas, era raro sentirse así, de repente, sin previo aviso... tan querido, sonará egoísta, pero se sentía especial al ver que era valioso en su familia, y que de cierta forma era valioso para Secu, aunque, tampoco le gustaba ser un mocoso que valiera dinero…

Pero es algo así como "nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde", no se sentía la gran cosa nunca, pero ahora, era diferente, había una familia tras de él, estaba Scott, siempre despiadado y tirano, en un bar de mala muerte ahogando sus confusiones en alcohol por no poder encontrarlo a él, sí, se sentía egoísta, quería sacarse la sensación que tenía rondándole la cabeza, pero seguía en lo mismo.

Por primera vez en su vida… era importante, definitivamente este secuestro era una experiencia que no olvidaría. Aún así, tenía que escapar, tenía que pensar más fríamente, no como un chico con las hormonas alborotadas por ese lindo y guapo joven que lo sostenía entre sus brazos con esa sonrisa perfecta… ahora que lo notaba… ya no tenía la peluca negra, quizás, para no hacer sospechar a Scott…

–¿Y qué dices de un trago enmascarado? –se rió sutilmente el viejo nuevamente.

–No insistas, no quiero…–refunfuñó.

–Y… ¿el especial de la casa? –los ojos del americano divagaron un poco antes esas palabras, no era alcohólico ni nada de eso, de hecho, pocos tragos llamaban su atención, pero la boca se le hizo agua ante el "especial" que mencionó marco.

Porque ese aparente mastodonte con cara de malo y pirata tenía dos manos que hacían obras de arte con el alcohol y los tragos, hasta con esencias y sabores diferentes, apretó la quijada.

–Bien, dame uno…–se rindió, la tentación era mucha, no más que la de una deliciosa hamburguesa, pero sí bastante.

–¿Y para el pequeño? –sonrió.

–Jugo de naranja, que sea suave, se nos puede desmayar si es naranja concentrada…–sonrió el americano, mientras recibía un pequeño golpe del inglés molesto, que fuera un niño aún no les daba el derecho de burlarse de él por no consumir alcohol.

No siguió protestando durante más tiempo, los ojos de Scott estaban impregnados en su mente, un vacío se le formaba en el estomago, no, no era hambre, era culpa, volvía el sentimiento a su cabeza, debió irse con él, pero allí está, sentado arriba de ese americano impetuoso saboreando su jugo de naranja…

Los pensamientos siguieron fluyendo uno tras de otro en su pequeña mente, mientras, no se daba cuenta que el esadounidense ya iba en su quinta copa, y otra más… la voz de Secu parecía vibrar y reía más de lo acostumbrado, y a medida que pasaba el tiempo lo aferraba más a su cuerpo, quizás era momento de hacerlo parar, se trató de remover, pero Secu no dejó que escapara de sus brazos.

–M-Marco, me voy yendo…–cargó al chico entre sus brazos, como a una princesa de cuento de hadas, la sonrisa boba seguía en su rostro cuando el inglés trataba de removerse ¡Secu estaba borracho!

Está borracho, dios, si ya era molesto normal no se lo imaginaba borracho ¡el muy maldito no lo suelta, lo lleva como si fuera una chica que se torció el puto pie ¡él podía caminar solo! ¡Secu era el que estaba dando tropezones! No quería hacer el ridículo cayéndose junto a Secu en la calle, pero tampoco hallaba la fuerza para salirse de su agarre, odiaba que ese americano fuera el hijo perdido de Hulk. Además… se estaba poniendo nervioso, el americano se acercaba mucho a su rostro… y le decía cosas extrañas.

Cosas… extrañas para el inglés al menos. Le decía lindo, que era adorable, apretable, empezaba a jalarle las mejilas, a acariciar su pelo, sí, definitivamente Secu estaba raro. Cuando llegaron a casa no se aportó de él, ni siquiera en la cama, empezaba a incomodarle al menor, siempre le incomodó tal cercanía, su corazón iba demasiado rápido como para detenerlo.

–La verdad Artie…sí me ha-había gustado besarte…–susurra Secu en medio de la cama, las mejillas sonrojadas por el extraño alcohol.–Pero encon-traba ra-ro pensar en eso...–

Los ojos del inglés se abren, no ante sus palabras, sino ante lo que invade su boca, un beso, un beso diferente, no sólo un contacto de labios, siente algo húmedo chocarle en los dientes y luego profundizó hacia adentro, es suave y tibio, le hace entrecerrar los ojos y luego abrirlos de tope, Secu lo está besando apasionadamente… y él no puede detenerlo. No podría hacerlo.

**N.A:** Sí, Secu y Scott se conocen… ¿cómo? ya verán.


	9. Borrachera de sentimientos

Aquí está el fic, espero les guste, Secu sigue siendo un amor, si todos los secuestradores fueran así ya quisiera uno ser secuestrado xD

_Está atrapado en algo que no puede detener…_

El niño no sabía cómo reaccionar, en realidad, nadie en su situación ni con su edad sabría cómo reaccionar ante eso, los brazos de un momento a otro inmovilizados sobre la cama con una premura inmediata, la cara sonriente y entre avergonzada se acercaba a su cuello, pudo percibir un gemido aflorando de su garganta ante la naciente lamida, suave y cautivadora, era su primera vez con esa sensación calida y húmeda sobre su cuello, las manos le temblaron un poco, los dedos grandes y antes casi fraternales le sostenían firmes, los ojos se le empezaron a humedecer, tenía tanto miedo que ni siquiera podía gritar, más besos sobre su cuello, sobre la piel virgen y blanca como la nieve, esta vez las lamidas se convirtieron en tiernos besos.

Castos, tibios, cálidos, que le hacían aflorar un sin número de sensaciones, de la más intrigante hasta la más placentera, se encontró a sí mismo sonrojado, con su respiración entrecortada y la boca entreabierta, esperando un beso más en su cuello, las manos dejaron de forcejear, eso que le hacía… se sentía bien. Nunca entendió porque Daddy and Mom disfrutaban de esas tonterías.

Nunca… hasta ahora.

Las cejas se apretaron en su aniñada cara, su pequeña caderita empezaba a subir y su espalda arquearse cuando el americano juega más cercano al pecho, desde los omóplatos hasta el borde de la camisa, sin bajar ni apresurarse, lento, tortuoso, Arthur entre jadeos se daba cuenta que no era del todo molesto ni degradable, la palabra era otra: extraño, eso era extraño.

–Pl-Please… Secu…–se removía sutilmente, las mejillas encendidas en brazas ardientes que se negaban a ceder su ardor cuando el americano le dedicó una sonrisa ladeada un tanto atrevida que jamás le había visto, un escalofrío le recorrió toda la columna vertebral cuando Secu empezó a desabrochar los botones.

–Y-You a-are…so cute Arthur, you're beautiful, you're… perfect, you're mine…–la voz salía de una forma que estremecía al pequeño, a finales de cuenta, era insegura y algo graciosa, los ojos se abrieron.

–Q-Que te detengas idiota... es-esto… es raro, S-ecu, no quiero… así…así no lo quiero…–se removía sutilmente, cerrando sus lindos ojos verdes con fuerza, gruñendo con rabia, molesto.

El muchacho encima de él se rió un poco, suave, atontado, como si en su borrachera hubiera escuchado cualquier cosa, quizás "oh, Secu, please, soy todo tuyo" o algo por el estilo, o en efecto, algo que lo emocionara como "quiero ser tu damisela a salvar", cuando a ese americano de le menciona algo así se revoluciona entero, pero, no estaba consiente del todo, en verdad, ahora, si se diera cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, estaría pegado a la pared gritando y golpeándose llamando a Arthur "objeto vil de la tentación" y arrojándole su balón desinflado, o marcando sus lados en mitades iguales.

Una para él, el heroico Secu. Y otro para el enojón Arthur.

Secu se sentía raro, como si estuviera bajo el efecto de un afrodisíaco, hunde su rostro en el pequeño, aspirando su aroma, es mejor que el de una chica, más atrayente, más delicioso, es el mismo que huele cuando lo abraza, su cara es linda, siempre le gustó… de alguna forma, las manos retraídas arriba de su cabeza se movían con agilidad, mientras el niño gruñía "S-Secu, Se-cu", por un momento, un tanto más intimo, cuando volvía a esos pálidos labios, pequeños, húmedos y sabrosos, cuando profundizaba su lengua nuevamente en ellos y acariciaba los muslos, sintió, por pocos segundos, que odiaba ese nombre…

Y que a la vez lo amaba, amaba escucharlo de él, pero odiaba, realmente odiaba que no le llamara por su verdadero nombre. Secuestrador y secuestrado, esa es su relación, las manos empezaron a adormilarse en la figura del pequeño, quien respiraba agotado tras el beso compacto que le dejaba el alma en la garganta y el sentimiento chocando contra su pecho, ese que duele y le da calidez… ubicado cerca de su pecho, explota, le fricciona… hay más besos, lo hace verse como un niño mimado.

Un niño loco, un niño enamorado, malcriado. Quiere besos, quiere… quiere a Secu. Pero no quiere decirlo, no puede, siente que es incorrecto y loco, pero ese chico secuestrador de niños brillaba de una manera... que no podía soportar.

–R-Realmente, siempre quise besarte de nuevo… Arthur…–el mayor cae arriba del niño, que siente como la cabeza cayó en su cuello, estaba de color rojo tomate.

Grita a toda voz, como histérico, luego se acuerda de que Secu le dijo que no lo hiciera, frunce el ceño y se vuelve a sonrojar llevándose las manos a la cara, se sentía estúpido, eso era en lo que se estaba convirtiendo gracias a él, un verdadero estúpido. ¿Por qué le estaba haciendo caso? de cierta manera… ese norteamericano se aseguró de cerrar las puertas y guardar la llave en otro lugar aquel día, pero estaba borracho, era sólo gritar y saber que algo está mal, que hay un niño allí secuestrado por dios santo.

Eso no es normal… menos esas marcas en su cuello, se las tocó, sintiendo la profundidad, pequeña, la marca se sanaría en unos cuantos minutos, se preguntó como esos indeseables mordiscos en su piel le hicieron suspirar cosas extrañas… suspirar el nombre de ese sujeto, no tenía fuerzas, los ojos se le cerraban, al menos tiró a Secu al otro lado, la mano del mayor acarició nuevamente su cuerpo, gruñendo, de una manera tierna y posesiva.

Shit, por la faldas gays de su hermano... al inglés le encantó esa reacción, como dormía placidamente, la boca entreabierta de Secu, los cabellos dorados revueltos, la pequeña sonrisa tonta que dejaba ver, el murmullo de palabras incoherentes, porque la verdad era que…cuando de esos labios sintió su nombre, todo cambió…se sintió estúpidamente especial, el sabor a alcohol siempre le pareció desagradable, se asombró que esa noche no fuera así.

–Y-You fucking pervert…–luego apareció nuevamente allí, su estúpida lógica, quería matarlo, todo el sentimiento se evaporó, ese sujeto loco había tratado de… aunque no lo haya hecho… ¡es culpable! sólo lo quería por esas cosas pervertidas y raras, por no decir pedófilas y gays, apretó los ojos, algo decepcionado, con la garganta dolida, sintiéndose usado.

De cierta manera odiaba nuevamente estar allí, tan confundido con un simple beso y unas cuantas mordidas en su cuello… ¿quién era Secu? ¿por qué le hace esto? ¿se repetirá? ¿podrá detenerlo? se armó de valor para atravesarse el corazón de su propio pecho con un pensamiento realista, él seguía siendo el secuestrado… la "pertenencia" de Secu, de cierta manera… él podía hacer lo que quisiera con él, incluso si pasa a llevar sus sentimientos en el proceso.

Destruirlo, odia ser pequeño y confundirse con facilidad. Odia las cosas que tengan que ver con el amor.

A Secu, un chico como él, escuálido… con piel de chica y cejón no es ninguna atracción ni novedad, es apenas un juguete. Apagó la luz de la habitación, gruñó cuando sintió la mano posarse esta vez en su espalda, acurrucándolo como noches pasadas, sus mejillas se volvieron a encender, pero el sueño nublaba su vista en sueño, pestañeó un poco, acariciando el rostro de su secuestrador, levantando suavemente el antifaz, pestañeó nuevamente.

Secu había desaparecido, en su lugar, frente a él durmiendo… estaba el chico de la cancha de baloncesto.

**N.A: **Chan chan chan chan~ se los dejo hasta allí, Secu no le hizo nada -no mucho al menos, ahora el confundido será también él :D- , pero la borrachera puso en riesgo algo importantísimo, su identidad -y su moral, él nunca creería que le llegara a gustar un niño-, ya verán lo que sigue luego :3


	10. Secu es mi amor platónico

Aquí otro capítulo, trato de dejar mis fic largos lo menos botados posible porque si lo hago quizás se olviden de la trama -me ha pasado- bueno, eso por ahora, a leer :3

_Allí, ante sus ojos... su platónico amor._

El niño se dejó vencer por el sueño mortificado por los acontecimientos, los besos, las profundas caricias que jamás había sentido en su adolescente cuerpo lo estremecieron como un demente, se volvía loco de sólo recordarlo, sonrojado hasta las orejas. Pero pudo dormir alejándose algo de Secu, para que después éste le agarrara la cintura y posara un brazo debajo de su cuerpo, podía sentir el aliento mojado y cálido de Secu sobre su cuello, pero aún así quiso dormir, de cierta manera era agradable y en otra lo llenaba de nervios.

Lo que acababa de ver, lo que había pasado y lo que pasaría, todo lo confunde, hace latir su pequeño corazón, estalla, le causan un nudo en el estomago. La verdad, estaba choqueado, su amor platónico es... las palabras se le entrecortaban en la garganta nuevamente. Allí, abrazándolo como si fuera el único y a la vez no era más que un patético abrazo de un borracho a quien acaban de descubrir.

No, no debía pensar más, si seguía así se volvería loco y sumamente nervioso, también, si seguía pensando en él quizás llorara de la impotencia, lo golpearía, ahora más que nunca, porque ha vivido mirándolo en secreto para que ese tipo salga de la nada como un "Power Rangers" y lo secuestrara sólo por su dinero, eso era realmente triste. Acompasó su respirar con el muchacho luego de un tiempo, quedando ambos profundamente dormidos, Arthur con los ojos rojos, pero siendo valiente, ninguna lágrima salió de sus orbes verdes.

A la mañana siguiente sus ojos jades se abrieron aún somnolientos, casi pegó un brinco al acordarse de lo de aquella extraña noche. No encontró nada al lado de la cama, nadie en su habitación. Los pómulos se volvieron rojizos nuevamente.

¿Dónde estaría esa idiota? se revisó un poco siguiendo los consejos -de esas afeminadas teleseries inglesas- que le dictaba su cabeza y se revisó entero, no, nada estaba fuera de su lugar, tampoco se imaginaba gritando como una niña "no, no me dejes Carlos, el bebé que espero es tuyo" oh dios, sólo de escuchárselo escupía fuego.

–¿Se-Secu?–preguntó con algo de inseguridad, con la voz tambaleante y algo molesta.

De cierta manera, despertar así, tan solo... le hacia sentir que todo lo que pasó no fue más que un error de cálculos, se tocó a sí mismo al no escuchar ruido alguno, se paró sobre las sábanas.

Primero se desabrochó la parte de arriba de su camisa mientras miraba con algo de molestia pequeñas manchas moradas y rojizas en su piel. Pasó sus dedos sobre las recientes marcas, luego se bajó su pantalón, allí no había nada, miró con algo de intriga la ropa de cambio que había al pie de la cama. Se deslizó lo que quedaba de su ropa hacia abajo, gruñó un poco al sentirse tan solo, cogió la ropa que había para él, no sabía si darse un baño primero.

Afirmó la ropa contra su pecho, notando un olor diferente al detergente barato que solía usar ese americano, aspiró el aroma, entrelazó sus brazos sobre la chaqueta, olía como a él. Olía como a Secu, olía a ternura, maldita sea... así olía también el chico de la sonrisa brillante en la cancha de baloncesto.

Se levantó, se iría a bañar, iba a ir por la toalla que se colgaría en la cintura cuando siente la puerta ser abierta con suavidad, un Secu aún enmascarado se hacía presente, los ojos algo entrecerrados y las mejillas rojas sin mirarlo.

–Arthur...–empezó, el menor se quería matar por las pintas en las que estaba, oh dios, prefería ser el esclavo de toda la vida de ese escocés a eso.

Que se lo tragara la tierra, el mayor aún no levantaba el rostro, el pequeño estaba colorado hasta las orejas acurrucándose más en la gruesa chaqueta, que alguien lo matara, por favor...

–Siento no haberme levantado contigo pero yo... anoche ¡te lo juro! ¡no sé que pasó! ¡tú eres tierno y todas esas cosas pero yo no podría... digo! ¡tú no me gustas... digo, no deberias...! ¡yo, yo a ti! y-yo...–y mira directamente hacia adelante.

Se muere, Secu se está literalmente muriendo, casi se tropieza y las mejillas se encienden, el niño parece un mini-ogro arrojándole cosas, Secu las esquiva con maestría, con la cara roja ¡allí la pobre víctima era él!

–¡No me golpees Arthur, yo s-sólo entraba a d-disculparme y...!–las mejillas se coloraban todavía más cuando veía al menor ocultarse en su chaqueta, completamente desnudo.

Lindo, tierno, suyo. No, no era suyo, era...

–¡E-eres un estúpido, se toca la puerta!–gruñó el menor frunciendo sus gruesas cejas.

–¡No sabia que estabas aquí, exhibiéndote para que yo me pusiera así... tan raro!–exclamó el joven de cabellos rubios y ojos azules cielo.

La cara roja y el tono elevado, Arthur nunca lo había visto así, lo hizo sentirse más nervioso cuando el americano lo recorrió con la mirada y luego se llevo ambas manos a la cara.

–¿Qué, ahora me echas la culpa?–inquirió el pequeño.

Secu empezó a caminar a ciegas golpeándose con la pared cuando trató de salir de la habitación y no ver nada, antes no se hubiera sentido así, tan torpe y extraño , pero la culpa y la moral le recalcaban lo que había hecho, le dolía hasta el estomago.

¿Por qué ese niño entre todos los demás? una que otra vez había caído borracho y jamás sintió ese ardor moviéndose con tanta locura a otro alguien. Algo allí estaba mal, quizás ese niño, quizás él. Quizás lo que se empezaba a instalar en su corazón.

–So... Solo vístete, please...–rogaba el muchacho por fin saliendo mirando escondido detrás de la puerta.

El niño lo notó con ingenuidad, allí quien estaba más avergonzado no era él, sino Secu... quizás, sólo quizás se sentía igual que él, ambos confundidos hasta el punto de enloquecer, aún así, las circunstancias no hicieron más que separarlos.

Arthur era una bolita de sábanas avergonzada que se iba al baño a velocidades inhumanas, mientras Secu era un adolescente contrariado oculto en sus revistas de superhéroes.

Era... terrible, eso era como si Bruce -Batman- se violara en secreto a Dick -Robin- o le tuviera ganas, aunque... los fanes siempre sospecharon con su "ay, mi chico maravilla" tan masculino de ese héroe de la oscuridad.

Se mordió los labios, sólo era la confusión de esas imágenes extrañas agolpándose en su cabeza. Ese niño era... él era...

El pequeño se sumergió en sus dudas, el agua tibia empañaba cada una de éstas. Ambos lo sabían, después de ese día nada volvería a ser igual. El chico salió del baño, comieron nerviosos, el mayor sonreía con alegría típica en él, pero que ahora parecía forzada, ya no le regalaba abrazos y besos en la mejilla juguetones al pequeño y hablaban de pocas cosas.

–¿Y... qué has hecho?–preguntó inseguro Secu.

–Estar atrapado por ti, es todo lo que puedo hacer... y eso te da derecho a hacerme lo que sea no ¿no?–

–Que no fue intencional... o sea, yo y tú...–

–Lo entiendo, soy tu juguete... ¡maldita sea, me harás lo mismo cada vez que se te de la gana! ¡te odio!–

–¡Me harté, no tengo que estar disculpándome ni dando explicaciones a un niño como tú! ¡sólo eres mi rehén, nada más! ¡además tengo novia y la amo, sólo olvídalo y sigamos... como estábamos antes! –

El inglés estaba sentido, las palabras se escapaban de su garganta antes que las lágrimas, ser... sólo usado, ser únicamente un rehén, eso era él.

Dolía, dolía mucho.

–¡Ni siquiera tienes novia, tus amigos de la cancha de baloncesto lo dijeron! ¡ellos dijeron que...!–

La voz se le congeló, qué... ¿qué acababa de decir? acaba de revelar que conoce la identidad de Secu, quizás no su nombre ni dirección, pero sí su rostro, que lo ve cada mañana, sintió miedo...

–¿Así que... me conoces, Arthur?–la voz de Secu salió fría como nunca antes, luego forjó una sonrisa extraña.

**N.A:** Después de actualizar este viene "Padrino mágico" awwww, está que termina... me da penita cuando uno de mis pocos fics largos de acaban, en fin, a este aún le queda mucho, no tanto pero sí :3


	11. Descubiertos

Otro capítulo de este fic, lo he dejado un poco botado, no mucho, claro, para que no olviden de lo que iba y esas cosas :3

_Lo petrificaba, sólo eso, lo petrificaba… _

Ese Secu era extraño, quizás ya no era el que el pequeño conocía, estaba algo consternado por los acontecimientos y el niño inglés no sabía lo que rondaba en su mente, el norteamericano se mordió los labios, mirando de manera gélida a ese inglés, el pequeño tiritó… ¿por qué dijo esa estupidez? provocó al lobo, lo hizo, sus manos se apretaron y los ojos siguieron puestos en él, esperando una respuesta.

–Por lo que veo, creo que sí sabes quien soy…–y soltó una risa, esas que encantaban al niño y lo hacían sonrojar, se rió otra vez sutilmente.

Arthur levanta la cabeza… ¿ahora qué demonios le pasa? ¿aún está medio borracho de anoche? ¿la resaca quizás? la risa que lo enamora surca sus oídos como una melodía dulce, se siente anestesiado, pero se pone alerta, quizás es una trampa de ese gordo americano para que bajara la guardia, pero no lo hace.

Secu… de alguna forma está triste por la respuesta, de alguna forma quería que ese niño hubiera dicho otra cosa, porque si no se hubieran conocido antes, quizás…

–Yo hubiera podido visitarte, Arthur…–sonrió sutilmente, mientras lleva una de sus mano a la cabeza, el pequeño escapa un poco, evasivo a esa mano, pero al final la deja reposar sobre su cabeza, cálida.

Agacha la cabeza, nuevamente siente ese estúpido ardor en sus mejillas, ese desenfrenado andar en su pecho, las respiración de todo un asmático es lo único que puede suspirar. Se siente tondo y vulnerable cuando él está allí, se siente… quizás, muy enamorado, pero no, incluso aunque Secu fuera el amor de su vida, ese evento, el secuestro, había marcado sus destinos: nunca podrían estar juntos.

Y es algo a lo que el pequeño inglés tiene que acostumbrarse, pero duele, duele que Secu nunca vaya a ser para él, duele ser sólo esto, un secuestrado, y él… el chico que ama, que sólo sea "Secu" su "Secu-estrador".

–Yo hubiera podido conocerte mejor, ser tu amigo… suena tonto y algo raro p-pero…–el muchacho de la cinta agachó la cabeza, con algo de pena y desolación. –Pero después de que todo esto acabara quería verte una vez más, quizás, ser tu compañero de juegos… ¿tonto no? ¡soy el estúpido villano! ¡no me puedo dar esos lujos! –

–A-Aún puedes, im-imbécil…–tartamudeó el pequeño, frunciendo sus gruesas cejas. Se mordió la lengua con fuerza después de decir eso.

¿Qué tontería había sido eso? quizás Secu se estuviera riendo de él, porque acaba de sonar como si… quisiera verlo de nuevo, trató de congelar su cabeza, pero era inútil y tedioso. No debía quererlo, todo aquello era confusión, sí, eso, atracción física, le parecía lindo, lo olvidaría, como un pequeño cuyo muñeco lo cambió por una pista de autos, no iba más allá.

Cerró los ojos, sintió un beso en su frente, un temblor recorrió su cuerpo cuando los ojos azules se pegaron a los suyos, casi sentía la boca del americano, pero éste se alejó, dando una risa nerviosa, rascándose la cabeza como si estuviera pensando en algo, allí se acabaría todo, sólo hacía falta pedir el rescate y luego que se lo dieran a ese estúpido insensible y todo se acabaría, porque con cada gesto lo hace confundirse más y más.

Pero claro, Kirkland tampoco sabe lo que siente ese sujeto, quizás, estaba mucho más confundido que el menor, pero sabía disimularlo. La agotadora charla se detuvo luego de un par de risas nerviosa del americano, quien ordenaba un poco la casa, el pequeño movía sus pies tratando de no concentrarse mucho en los acontecimientos.

En sus sentimientos.

En que Secu era lindo.

En que Secu era adorable.

En que Secu lo besó.

En que casi se propasó.

En que aún era un niño.

Que él era mayor.

Que él era su amor platónico.

O como suele llamarlo: "su ídolo".

En que Secu… no lo ama.

Se aproximaba la hora de dormir, o al menos eso pensó el pequeño inglés cuando vio que el sol caía y en su lugar atraía a la luna, además, las calles se estaban oscureciendo, suspiró, bien, eso sí que sería difícil, volver a dormir con él… después de lo que pasó, ni siquiera se movió mucho aquel día o jugó con el americano, éste tenía que entrar a dialogar de una vez por todas, tenía que hacerlo por el bien de su convivencia.

–Arthur… tenemos que ir a la cama. –

–Oh, la cama…–suspiró con ironía.

–¡Vamos, no te pongas así, no soy un violador en serio, sólo dormiremos! –alegaba el mayor.

–Ahora le dices "dormir"… –

–¡Oh por dios, no tortures mi moral de esta forma pequeño! –el niño dejó escapar una risa ante el drama del americano, quizás las cosas se estaban solucionando.

Cuando siente que alguien golpea a la puerta, el americano afila la mirada y hace señas a Arthur para que guardara silencio y se fuera a ocultar debajo de la cama como le enseñó, el menor obedece mientas deja un hueco para ver lo que sucede por debajo de allí, sólo puede admirar los estúpidos pies y murmullos.

El mayor estaba conversando con alguien, alguien vestido con ropa azul. Siente un grito, y luego, un pie del americano no toca el suelo… ¿qué pasaba? Su respuesta tardó poco en ser respondida, el cuerpo inerte de un señor estaba en el suelo, el americano le había dado una terrible patada, lo sintió corriendo hasta él, con la respiración acelerada… ¿qué pasaba?

–¿A-Arthur? ¡sal de allí ahora mismo! –la voz del americano era preocupada, apurada.

El menor asintió apurado mientras salía de debajo de la cama, Secu pescó un par de ropas metiéndolas rápidamente a la mochila, luego, arrastró al inglés con brusquedad hacia afuera, jalándolo hasta la puerta, el pequeño inglés no podía más, necesitaba saber qué pasaba, además, el americano le estaba haciendo daño en la muñeca.

–¡Maldición, no seguiré caminando si no m-me dices que demonios está pasando! –las palabras apenas salieron de su boca.

–Nos han descubierto… muévete. –rogaba con voz nerviosa.

El pequeño soltó la cálida mano, temblando aún… ¿encontrarlos de qué? ¿la policía? ¿tan pronto?

–Arthur… escucha…–le sonríe tomándole de los hombros mientras el pequeño tiembla al ver el cuerpo inerte en el suelo y unos cuantos guardias más que se acercaban a ellos. –¿Sabes? qui-quizás… si me gustes un poco…–le besa sutilmente la mejilla, mientras el niño se sentía algo reconfortado por aquello.

Pero… ¿a qué venía eso?

–P-Por qué ¿Por qué me di-dices eso ahora estúpido? –le tiemblan las manos, el mayor lo abraza tomándolo fuerte de la cadera.

–¿Por qué? –se ríe sutilmente, nuevamente esa encantadora risa y ese guiño que estremecía al menor. –Porque cuando siento que perderé algo valioso… suelo decir la verdad. –el muchacho americano ya no lo miraba, sólo se enfocaba en los demás guardias que venían hacia él. –Si esto acaba aquí quiero que lo sepas… ¡Arthur, mi lindo cejón, fue un placer haber sido tu Secu, fue un placer tenerte conmigo! –

**N.A:** Lo sé, aquí habrá como más dramita, los descubrieron, pero eso no será todo, Secu al ver que podía perder a Arthur decide decirle la verdad, quizás lo quiera! ;3, awww es tan amor él, ellos, su amor, confuso, se pondrá más gay xD, que viva el USxUK :D


	12. Lazos rotos

Oh, perdón por dejarlo botado, bueno, quizás después de este actualice por última vez "Padrino mágico" me dolerá dejarlo, pero en fin, enfoquémonos en esta historia, en Arthur y su Secu :3

_Esto era desesperado, esto era loco, esto era como el amor…_

Así se sintió Arthur en esos momentos, sumamente confuso y desorientado, a penas respondía, los pies perdían la fuerza necesaria y sintió uno de los brazos del americano rodearle con delicadeza, se sonrojó, pero su pecho seguía andando agitadamente, miró con horror como los policías se acercaban, no eran muchos, pero eran los suficientes para acabar con Secu, para alejarlo de él… y no quería, se aferró a sus ropas, el americano sólo sonrió con ternura mientras sus ojos depredadores se posaban frente a los oficiales.

Tomó al chico e hizo algo estúpido y osado, corrió justamente por donde ellos venían. Sujetó a Arthur con fuerza, el chico apretó los ojos, los abrió cuando sintió su cuerpo bajar, casi tocando el suelo, luego, con el impulso necesario y como si el inglés no pesara nada Secu dio una patada más desde abajo justo a la mandíbula del siguiente guardia. El inglés sintió la coqueta y tímida sonrisa del norteamericano nuevamente cerca de su rostro.

–Sonreíste Arthur… ¿quieres que lo logre, no? –

–N-No es así… es-estúpido, sólo no quería caerme…–

El inglés apretó su rostro al pecho de Secu cuando sintió que se elevaba del suelo nuevamente, era un estúpido que lo hacía ver a él como… un… bobo... aún más grande, alguien secuestrado… que quería permanecer un tiempo más así, sí, se sentía loco, el amor era loco… o lo que fuera que sintiera sobre su captor. Odiaba ese sentimiento, odiaba que Secu no sólo lo hubiera secuestrado a él... también se llevó su corazón.

El americano le dijo que se aferrara aún más, lo hizo subir a su espalda incluso, para que finalmente tuviera que sujetar con fuerza el cuello de Secu y rodear su espalda con las piernas. El norteamericano entonces empezó a escalar el muro contrario de donde venían los oficiales, lo hizo rápidamente, el inglés abría los ojos impresionado de las destrezas físicas del chico de la cancha. Habían atravesado el muro. Arthur escuchaba todo...

Todo, realmente todo, como los policías obligaban a Secu a detenerse entre gritos, que estaba infringiendo la ley, que era un fugitivo y una escoria de la humanidad, pero ni todos los gritos alzados pudieron hacer que lo soltara cuando el mayor empezó a correr lleno de callejones para perderlos, pasaron treinta minutos más corriendo después de no escuchar sus voces, Secu se dejó caer en la maltratada muralla llena de grafitis desordenados cuando dieron aquel prolongado descanso en un callejón sin salida, estaba exhausto, en cuanto al pequeño... no hubo día en que Kirkland no se sintiera más fuera de lugar.

Porque sabía que no debía estar allí, pero eligió estarlo, ya no lo podía negar, el americano trató de recobrar el aliento, tomó un pequeño celular desde el bolsillo de su ancho chaleco mientras no dejaba de observar al pequeño quien se acercaba con cautela, sentándose a su lado, sí, ahora sí que se sentía un completo estúpido.

–Hola heroína...–suspiró el americano al ver que al fin contestaba.

El inglés alzó la vista escuchando como una voz femenina que no alcanzaba a distinguir hablaba con Secu, infló un poco sus mejillas ¿no era su novia verdad? ¡era imposible que ese gordo tuviera novia, de seguro que la única mujer que lo llama es su mom! el menor se sentía más curioso que nunca, no es como si le importara con quien estaba hablando.

–No sucedió nada grave heroína, sí, tengo que decirte así, estamos en clave...sí, sí, cejas está conmigo.–

–¡Que no soy cejas imbécil!–el niño pataleó, el americano sujetó a Kirkland por la cadera, estrechándolo contra su cuerpo. Lo hizo callar con aquel ligero gesto.

El anglosajón casi da un jadeo del nervio que le producía el tacto, más cuando Secu apretó su cadera, estaba muy cerca, muuuy cerca.

–Está aquí, al lado mío... no, ya no está gritando...–sonrió triunfante el norteamericano, el inglés le dio un codazo en las costillas.

Secu se quejó molesto, ese era un punto para Arthur.

–Sí, me encontraron... ¿qué debería hacer?–la risa salió opaca y extrañó al menor, era raro ver al americano sin confiar plenamente en lo que hará, con nula disposición.

–¿Qué?–gruñó con fiereza al teléfono. –¿Estás loca? ¿cómo quieres que te arriesgue así?–repetía una y otra vez.

Estaban discutiendo, durante mucho tiempo lo estuvieron haciendo, parecía que ninguno de los dos cedía, el inglés no podía distraerse de la conversación, porque Secu apretaba un poco más el abrazo cuando se molestaba, dio gracias a dios que estaba muy ocupado en la conversación, no quería que ese idiota lo viera así... tan sonrojado y confundido... Arthur se retorció en culpa, es como si le hubiera dado la espalda a su familia.

–Está bien, lo haré, asegúrate de salir sin que nadie te vea, en serio, cuídate... deja llaves debajo de la planta... adiós, yo también te amo...–

Y el corazón de Arthur pareció petrificarse cuando se cortaron, abrió los ojos, casi tembló cuando Secu volvió a tomarlo, esta vez recargado como una damisela, agachó la cabeza... y todo empezó a doler.

–Su... ¿sucede algo, Artie...?–

–Nada i-idiot, nada. –

El chico apretó más la cabeza hacia su cuello, en una posición incomoda, sólo para que él no le viera su rostro. No quería saber nada más de aquello, de todo esto... de Secu rompiendo su corazón, de él enamorándolo aún más, de la novia que parecía sí existir... que estar enamorado de él era lo más irreal que pudo soñar. Que esto se acabará... que ya no tiene que tratar de postergar el adiós inútilmente. Duele... todo aquello duele. El americano dobló unas calles más, en un pasaje rústico había una casa de reja corta que Secu supo muy bien como abrirla, luego, la puerta de la casa la abrió con una llave debajo del macetero. El mayor lo elevó nuevamente entre los aires, el inglés dio un respingo viendo la delicada casa.

–Bienvenido Arthur, este será nuestro nuevo hogar...–

Y otra vez Kirkland no pudo evitar sonreír y sentirse el niño más afortunado del mundo al escuchar esa palabra "nuestro" sí, "nuestro hogar" porque si todo eso era una mentira que dolería demasiado descubrir... bueno, es la más hermosa , dulce y confusa que ha pasado y vivido.

En tanto, la casa de los Kirkland era invadida por la policía, la madre del pequeño Arthur corrió gritando si habían hallado a su hijo, nada. Scott estaba en el living aspirando con fuerza un cigarro, enfurecido, destrozado, todo eso era su culpa... y no podía hacer nada, se mordió los labios desgarrándoselos, incrustó su mirada al suelo. También miraba sus manos que temblaban de pura ansiedad y culpa, culpa... él la tiene.

–No se preocupe señora... hacemos lo que se puede...–

–¡Son unos mentirosos, traigan a mi hijo de vuelta! ¡por favor, es mi vida, nuestro pequeño! –la mujer chillaba histérica, lágrimas gruesas surcaban sus mejillas.

Scott llevó sus manos a la cabeza, ya no soportaba los gritos, lo hacían enloquecer, perdería el control a este ritmo, mataría a alguien, cuando escucha esas palabras.

–Fue visto con un chico rubio... enmascarado, cerca de los edificios "Storr"...–

Los ojos del escocés se abrieron casi destrozando sus párpados, el edificio... ese edificio... arrendaban... ellos arrendaban, los Jones... él iba para allá a conversar con él, así que... ese día en el bar no fue un sueño, no lo fue... ese niño tan familia era... ¿su hermano? se mordió los labios, se lavando de la mesa de manera bestial y empujó la mesita de cristal, desparramando los cuadros. Alfred... Alfred, maldita sea, él lo había hecho, de todos... tenía que ser su puto amigo, Alfred F. Jones, se destrozó los labios de tanta presión que ejerció en su labio inferior.

Sabía como encontrarlo... podría traer a su hermano de vuelta... lo haría, no importaba si tuviera que sacrificar a uno de sus pocos amigos en el proceso, realmente no importaba.

**N.A:** Y hasta allí se los dejo, recuerden que Alfred y Scott sí se conocen, empezará a salir más el escocés... en fin, lo dejo hasta aquí, espero que les guste :D


	13. Recuerdos y traiciones

Aquí continúa esta historia, no veremos mucha acción entre nuestro lindo y pequeño Arthur con Secu por este capítulo, pero llegará el momento, ya lo verán :D

_Lo peor, jodida mierda..._

Scott Kirkland estaba furioso luego de la descripción, del lugar, de saber que era Alfred F. Jones, ese nombre rondó en su cabeza cuando se acostó harto en la cama, le hubiera gustado en el fondo que hubiera sido otro... aquel chico que conoce desde los catorce años, menuda estupidez el haberle creído a ese mocoso... aún ahora trataba de creerle. Se mordió los labios y refregó sus manos por los costados de su cabeza, tenía que pensar con calma... pero al hacerlo, sólo podía chocar con el pasado. El agridulce pasado.

Los ojos del escocés miraban penetrantes a todos allí, los gestos desanimados, el desarrollo de su habla con la mínima expresión, las ojeras, la ropa desaliñada, todos los chicos de allí lo estaban, niñas de doce o trece años comentando su problema a la adicción, otras embarazadas, sujetos de quince años que se prostituían desde los nueve. El escocés de catorce años entrecierra los ojos, se siente como en casa, lleno de escoria, de vidas destruidas y personas incapaces de salir de sus problemas, el suyo lo destrozaba, no era ninguno de los que se repetían, pero más extraño que cualquiera, desde los doce años que fuma tabaco fuerte y a veces droga, sin volverse adicto claro está, para olvidar.

Ahora se llevaba acabo la típica ronda de los problemas, ya le había tocado a ese pelirrojo, contestó "ojalá me hubieran abortado, soy un enfermo desquiciado... si sólo hubiera nacido en otra familia... todo sería mejor". Nada más, Scott no viene mucho, pero lo poco que viene no revela nada a los especialistas. La mirada esmeralda va hacia un joven de ropa ancha, de un gorro grande igualmente, los ojos de Kirkland se abrieron ¿por qué ese tipo estaba sonriendo? ¿había estaba consumiendo drogas antes de venir? no se veía roto... no se veía destrozado en culpa... se veía feliz, allí, rodeado de gente enferma.

–¿Que porque estoy aquí?–susurró Alfred arrastrando las palabras con una mueca entre entristecida y feliz.–Estoy aquí porque mi padre es un aventurero... que no regresa, que no vuelve, estoy aquí porque el juzgado de menores me envió a hablar de mis problemas, pero no estoy solo ¡tengo a Matt y a Emily! ¡yo no estoy solo, yo tengo que sonreír por ellos! –alzó nuevamente el rostro, impresionando al profesor a cargo y a los adolescentes.

El escocés frunció las cejas apretando los puños, esa sonrisa tan radiante y destructora ¿cómo lo hacía? lo envidiaba tanto, desearía ser así, poder superar su problema con sólo disponerse a hacerlo. Tragó grueso y frunció las cejas hacia ese tal "Jones". Alfred F. Jones...

–Yo superaré mis problemas, siempre lo haré, como un verdadero superhéroe, salvaré a todos...–sonrió finalizando su discurso.

Los aplausos al principio fueron vacíos y tímidos, luego calurosos y consoladores, Kirkland lo odiaba, le daba envidia ese puto muchacho. Pero... ese chico no lo odiaba de vuelta, se sorprendió cuando se encontró en un receso con él sentándose con descaro a su lado, joder, si permitieran prender cigarros allí sólo lo haría para apagar su puro en el brazo americano y verlo chillar, le caía tan mal.

–¡Hola!–

El escocés no respondió, le dio una mordida a su emparedado.

–Supe que podías optar por el centro pagado... ¿por qué estás en este?–

Oh dios, seguía preguntándole, sintió el impulso de estrellar su rica colación en la cara del americano, pero sería un desperdicio de comida.

–¿Cuál es el problema que te trajo aquí?–

Otra vez el pobre rubio conversaba con la pared.

–¿Por qué tus cejas son tan grandes, dude?–

Bien, definitivamente le iba a arrojar una de las mesas. Bastardo e infantil sujeto, tenían la misma edad y ese rubio oxigenado parecía un bebé enorme con sobrepeso, comía casi todo lo que le ofrecían gratis allí.

Y después, de verse acosado no sólo ese día... al escocés dejó de molestarle tanto la presencia de ese niño, hasta comenzaba a escucharlo sin mostrar interés, no tenía padres que lo cuidaran y tenía dos hermanos menores, tenían que sobrevivir con comida escasa, pero no les faltaba nada, no morirían gracias a la junta de vecinos. Y de cierta manera, Jones relataba que sólo con eso era feliz. Familia, esa era la palabra clave en el vocabulario del norteamericano, en cambio en Scott era su pesadilla, su puta pesadilla. Llevaban cinco meses allí, Alfred saldría de allí en cuatro meses más, Scott no tenía avance alguno. No hablaba mucho, apenas una que otra palabra con el norteamericano. Miró nuevamente a Jones sacar la foto familiar que tenía, con detenimiento. Se río, se río y Alfred lo miró curioso por aquello.

–Tu pregunta, la de hace meses... ¿la recuerdas?–

–No soy una grabadora Scott... esto es raro, tú queriendo contarme algo... ¿te vas a morir verdad? ¡no me digas que te vas a morir! –gritó con melodrama tomándole la mano.

Hasta empezó a lagrimear un poco, Scott rodó los ojos.

–Me preguntaste porque escogí este centro siendo un chico rico y mimado ¿no?–

–¡Yo no te traté de tal forma!–arrugó el ceño el norteamericano.

–Lo sé, lo sé, no me llores en la chaqueta Jones, se mancha, en fin... es porque aquí, nadie me mentirá, allá lo harían, si soy un monstruo ocultarían mis defectos, son unas escorias que solo buscan dinero, este lugar, que no cobra, no tiene fin de lucro, sólo trata de ayudarnos...–

–¡Oh, así que era eso, luces tan cool y misterioso!–se reía sonoramente.

Luego, pasó el brazo izquierdo por el cuello de escocés con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja recostando su brazo en los hombros de Scott, este no hizo más que fruncir sus rojizas cejas mirando las manos arriba de él ¿cuándo coño le dio a Jones esas libertades con su masculina persona?

–Sea lo que sea que te trajera aquí... me alegro que escogieras este lugar... porque gracias a eso... ¿somos amigos verdad?–

–¿Amigo tuyo?–se rió con sarcasmo del norteamericano. –Sigue soñando, Jones...–

El norteamericano le arrojó una almohada, estaban en la casa que arrendaban los tíos de Alfred.

–¡La cejas grandes de seguro las tienes por el mal humor!–

El escocés rió toscamente ante eso, sincero, sintiendo la presencia de ese chico de manera cálida, ese estúpido estadounidense se preocupaba mucho más que todo el resto de él sin esperar nada a cambio. Ese sí era un verdadero amigo.

–Me enamoré, ese es mi problema, por eso voy al centro de rehabilitación.–

Las palabras salen sueltas, sin vida, sin ganas, como si destrozaran al Scott que Alfred conocía.

–¿Enamorado tú?–el jugador de basquetbol se trató de imaginar a Kirkland enamorado.

El pelirrojo saltando gaymente en los pastos florecidos, oh god, la imagen mental le hacía llorar sangre, era raro pensar que alguien tan frío como Scott pudiera enamorarse de alguien.

–¿Y quién es? ¿soy yo no? estás loco por mi Scott, revoluciono todos los cuadros de tus faldas...–

–Alfred, no me hagas escupirte encima. –

El chico amante de las historietas volvió a reír nuevamente, dando palmadas fuerte en la espalda del escocés que al recordar su problema hundió su rostro junto con su mirada en el piso.

Alfred notó esto.

–¿Y... qué sucede? ¿qué tiene de malo enamorarse? ¿por qué ese es tu problema?– Alfred preguntó aquello de manera más seria, el escocés apartó la vista hasta que decidió hablar nuevamente.

Podía confiar en Jones, él quizás no lo juzgaría tanto.

–¿Por qué dices?–sonrió con ironía y dolor el escocés, aspirando suavemente el cigarro que tanto molestaba a su amigo norteamericano. –Lo odio porque mi familia es el problema... que yo sea parte de ella...–

–¿Qué quieres decir Scott? ¿qué te pasó?–

–Ya te lo había contado estúpido... mi problema... me enamoré estúpida y perdidamente... de manera enferma.–

Y los ojos de Jones se abrieron, llegando al entendimiento. –No me di-digas que tú...–

El escocés asintió, con una sonrisa destrozada y frustrada. –Me enamoré de mi hermano... de mi hermano Arthur Kirkland, de apenas nueve años...–

Y el recuerdo termina.

El escocés está recostado, no quería recordar aquel día, Scott lo sabía, se lo confió... eso y mucho más, seguía sin creer lo que había hecho. Se mordió los labios con desesperación. No volvería a creer en él, lo destrozaría para recuperar a su hermano, para fingir ser una familia feliz de nuevo, aunque destroce la de Jones en el intento.

**N.A:** Faltan sólo algunas cosas del pasado de estos dos, sí, Scott apreciaba a Secu, pero bueno, espero les haya gustado el capi, todos venían venir el problema de Scott, pero en fin, que viva el SecuxArthur! :3


	14. Sonrisa con sabor a menta

Nuevo capítulo, se me hizo raro que Su-Alteza fuera la única que se dio cuenta de un error que hay en datos a propósito con la edad de los hermanos de Secu, aquí se explica.

_Ojalá todo se borrara de su mente en ese momento… todo…_

El escocés dejó pasar esa noche sumergido en maldiciones y conflictos, se mordió el labio cuando pensaba en Alfred, pero toda la culpa que sentía se diluía al recordar el rostro de su hermano, de su ensueño, de su perdido amor. Fraternidad, palabra dolorosa en un principio, pero ha conseguido desviar con el tiempo, la practica y la apariencia a que su interés por su pequeño hermano fuera sólo de familia ha rendido frutos. Se convencía de ello, hasta él mismo creía que era así, que sólo lo amaba como hermano. Otra calada fuerte y profunda al cigarro, sin importar rozar el humo amargo al llegar al filtro, al borde. Menta.

Una vez... Arthur sabía a eso. Una vez, Alfred también olía a eso. Sí, una vez, hace mucho tiempo. La vez que Jones conoció a su pequeño… ahora lo sabe, nunca debió de existir.

El escocés de catorce años se encontraba sumergido entre las rusticas paredes descuidadas de una casa a medio pintar en una mesa que se tambaleaba y que había que ponerle ciertos papeles de diario o uno que otro cartón para que se pudiera levantar, Alfred estaba a su lado rugiendo de hambre como un animal en abstinencia, la muchacha de rizados cabellos reía desde dentro dando una cálida sonrisa avisando que la comida ya estaría, es la segunda vez que viene allí, para huir de todo, con Alfred siente que puede hacerlo, porque es el único que no lo juzga a pesar de que ya lo sabe, lo supo y siempre lo sabrá, no podía retroceder el tiempo. Pero de una forma…

Una que no quería comentarle a ese idiota, no le importaba, se sentía totalmente complacido que ese americano lo supiera.

–¡No habías dicho que eras el macho alfa de la familia, el mayor de tus hermanos…! –

El americano se seguía riendo, pero nervioso, Scott lo pudo sentir, el menor sabía que fue descubierto. Aunque no lo pareciera, la memoria de ese cejón de pelo rojizo era impecable a pesar de que siempre usara esa misma memoria para recordar cosas desagradables y bueno… no hay nada mejor que hacerle la vida imposible a ese intento de héroe.

–¡La comida, la comida! –reía desviando nuevamente el tema el pobre de Jones.

–Alfred… –sonrió malvadamente el escocés, el americano terminó bajando los hombros.

–Ya ya, creía que si lo decía... que yo era el mayor... luciría no sé… ¡más heroico de lo que ya soy! –

–Embustero. –sonreía malicioso el maldito escocés, Alfred se sentía verdaderamente apenado.

–Ya estoy que la paso de porte… ¿Eso no cuenta? – intentó en un berrinche.

–Oh Alfred, tus ganas de tener atención son admirables… –

–¡Puto Scott, yo tratando de disculparme y tú metiendo más carbón al fuego! –

–Me gusta el termino "metiendo más silicona al seno de una modelo" –susurró bajando la mirada y luego dando una inquisitiva hacia la puerta donde estaba la alegre Emily haciendo hazañas con unas simples hamburguesas baratas y algunos condimentos. –Hablando de senos grandes… los de tu hermana son… –

–Shut up, imbécil. Te golpeará muy duro y te dejara como cono simple si hablas mucho de sus pechos… –

–¿Cono simple? ¿Me cortarás un testículo? –

–Algo así, algo así… –

La muchacha entró después a interrumpir a la parejita de amigos, sirviéndole a cada uno un poco de arroz blanco con algo de sal y unas hamburguesas con algo de orégano y aceite, había algo, no sabían qué, pero las hacía deliciosas, aquellas normales y corrientes hamburguesas, y de vez en cuando el escocés empezaba a entender porque Jones amaba esos pedazos de carne, siempre que ese Kirkland peleaba con sus padres, cuando no podía mirar por más de veinte segundo a su hermanito menor sin sentir asco… siempre iba a esa casa.

Aprendió a odiar al Tío de los Jones, avaro y asqueroso, los niños se habían colado a ese departamento, pero no era exactamente de ellos, era de ese tío que ni lo usaba, pero les pedía multas de dinero que difícilmente conseguían. Pero siempre sonriendo, siempre feliz, incluso con aquel canadiense enfermo en la habitación de al fondo. Scott sintió que en su silencio podía admirar un poco a Jones, no es ese superhéroe que siempre dice ser pero era más valiente que muchos chicos, siempre tratando de hacer lo correcto a pesar de que la vida lo abofeteé y nunca deje de ser un temible obstáculo.

Empezaba a entender con esa calidez... porque él no estaba ni podrido ni destrozado como el resto de los que van a una ayuda barata, porque a pesar de sufrir y ser rechazado seguía sonriendo y tratando de ayudar a personas vacías y muertas como él, Scott valoró eso, valoró tener de amigo a ese gordo.

Para ese mes, en el centro de rehabilitación habían pedido ciertas cosas que les hicieran sentir orgullosos que conservaban de temprana edad. Scott estaba que mordía a alguien e incendiaba el centro, más porque en la bolsa había traído lo que… le hacía sentir algo orgulloso, pero dios, era ridículo, literalmente todos los de la junta se reirían de por vida de él. Pero claro, no podría sentar cabeza y huir, allí estaba Jones acosándole para que le mostrara, Jones traía una cinta en los ojos como un supuesto y gay superhéroe.

–¿Y eso? –

–¡Soy un héroe! ¡estos son antifaces! ¿los ves? ¿son geniales verdad? me los regaló mi hermana… y mi hermano me regaló otro. Estoy orgulloso de ellos, por eso, tengo que rendirles honor y ser un héroe… ¡el héroe del mundo! –

–No sé cómo mierda terminé juntándome contigo…–Scott avanzó por el pasillo, haciendo como si no lo conocía.

–¡Oye, no ignores a mi heroica persona! –

–¿Quién eres demente? ¿te conozco? –

–Oh come on Scotty…–se reía. –Ya vamos a entrar... a todo esto ¿qué trajiste tú? –sonreía manoseando la bolsa plástica el americano.

Los ojos del escocés se cerraron asesinos y el americano retrocedió un poco sintiendo el miedo vivo en esos ojos malvados y fríos que sólo ese muchacho de cabellos fuego sabía poner.

–Vuelve a tocarla y quedas sin brazo…–

–Dime, dimeeeeee. –

–Que NO joder. Es… estúpido…–

–¿Qué? ¿Qué es, qué es? DIME DIME ¡QUÉ, QUÉ, QUÉEEEE! vamos Scotty, no seas feo…–el pelirrojo agachó la cabeza, suspiró tratando de mantener la calma, verdaderamente era increíble que terminara juntándose con ese fenómeno. Miró hacia ambos lados asegurándose que nadie venía y vería lo que trajo.

Suspiró nuevamente y le tendió la estúpida bolsa al gordo. Alfred saltó arriba de esta con alegría, sacando lo que había adentro, miró… y luego miró a Scotty. El escocés le miraba con cara "vamos ríete, ríete y déjame arrancarte el pene en el proceso", Alfred contenía su expresión, miró a Kirkland un momento más.

–Scotty…–

El pelirrojo le mantuvo la mirada.

–¿Eres travesti? –

Y algo, nadie supo exactamente qué y dónde se desencajó en el escocés, fue el golpe de su vida lo que recibió luego de eso el alegre americano. Después de una pequeña charla a golpes el menor se estaba riendo de lo lindo. Era un enfermo mental definitivamente.

–¿Así que no era una falsa? ¡aajajajajaj! es un… ¿kilt? ¡suena genial! ¡póntelo Scotty! –

–Yo…–

–¡Si tú no crees en lo que estás orgulloso nadie lo hará, Scott! VAMOS, no seas una gallina, no serías el feroz dragón que conocí si te acobardaras de esta manera…–

–Yo…hemmm es estúpido, Alfred. –

Alfred le frunció el cejo y le quitó uno de los kilts, el que tenía el color de tono azulado, se lo puso y volvió a cubrir su cara con aquella cinta. Así, según él nadie le descubriría… era un idiota, era claro que era él, pero Alfred seguía sonriendo mientras le entregaba la cinta a Scotty para que fuera un "héroe" en cubierto. Todos han estado orgullosos de algo, Scotty lo escuchó de la boca del americano, tomó la estúpida cinta, se puso el kilt y el antifaz, se rió a malas como un demente. No podía creer la mierda que estaba haciendo.

Scotty hizo el ridículo… pero lo hizo junto a Alfred.

Scott estaba orgulloso… orgulloso de tener a un amigo como ese americano.

A Alfred le habían regalado una colonia con olor a menta, Scott podía sentirlo a kilómetros cada vez que este ser maligno se acercaba, lo ganó aquel día en que hicieron el ridículo con kilts y antifaces, por el "mayor" entusiasmo Alfred ganó un a colonia según él mega masculina con olor a menta. Scott estaba regresando a casa desganadamente, sería la primera vez que traía una "cosa" a casa, la cosa era americana, Alfred estaba que se arrojaba a él de la alegría, pero decidió permanecer serio y con el paso firme. Pero… antes de llegar… una voz tímida resuena en la casa, los ojos del escocés van hacia delante y tiembla un poco, Alfred no comprende, hasta que mira lo mismo que el escocés.

Un pequeño niño… inglés, con una sonrisa sutil y con el ceño fruncido.

–¿Arthur? –preguntó Alfred elevando las cejas, tratando de que Scott le reafirmara. La mirada asesina se lo explicó todo.

–Vete adentro, crío… –

–Mom dijo que…–se escondía el niño con mirada asustada.

–Dije adentro, traje a un conocido a quien no le interesa estar con mocosos como tú…–

–Oh vamos Scott…–gruñó el americano pasándole una mano sobre el hombro para que supiera que debía relajarse yendo hacia el pequeño que se ocultaba un poco en sí mismo.

Le tomó las manos con cuidado y le dio una sonrisa enérgica.

–¿Arthur no? no pongas esa cara… ¿te cuento un secreto? eres especial para un dragoncito testarudo…–

–¿Dragoncito…?–preguntó dudando entre moverse o no.

–Sí, peque… eres… eres especial. –la sonrisa… esa sonrisa desde ese momento Kirkland no podría olvidarlo.

Jones no sabía que había hecho pero por primera vez en toda su vida consiguió que el pequeño se sintiera de esa manera. "Especial" para alguien.

Scott sólo se les quedó mirando buscando y pensando en la manera en la que golpearía a Jones después de eso… tomándole las manos tan… como si nada a su hermano, a su obsesión. Agitó la cabeza con fuerza y hasta riéndose ¿qué es eso? su hermano no tiene que gustarle, pero tampoco es como dejará que alguien más guste de él, de ese cuerpo lindo y esa sonrisita pequeña que se realzaba de manera adorable con sus gruesas cejas fruncidas.

Scott estaba en su mente, no notó lo que pasó cundo las manos de Alfred rozaron las del pequeño una vez más, lo que el mismo Alfred trató de no notar. Ese niño… Arthur tenía algo especial. Pero Alfred no era merecedor de descubrirlo, ni siquiera Scott. Una perla sabor menta cayó de la boca del inglés, afirmando las manos del americano, gustando de ellas. Gustando para siempre de él.

Creando un lazo que no debió forjarse por esa cálida sonrisa de Alfred…De su Secu. Y Scott Kirkland… ese día desapareció de aquel cuadro imaginario, de esa fotografía en la que pudo sonreír junto a Kirkland… pero en donde sus temores habían triunfado.

Scott cerró los ojos una vez más. Se había decidido ante ese recuerdo.

–Estás donde está Emily… tu hermana. No te queda mucho Alfred… disfruta, disfruta esto… disfrutaré más el saber que pagas por traicionarme…–

La voz desapareció en un murmullo. Era cosa de tiempo… del maldito tiempo.

Arthur Kirkland sonrió en otra parte de aquel país, en otra calle, en otra esencia. Sonrió al ver como los brazos se ciñeron a su cintura, pero sin demostrarlo. Sonrió porque cuando Secu dejó de abrazarlo, tuvo… un poquito de valor, sólo un poquito… para empujar sus labios contra los de su secruestrador, de esos labios que tenían la sonrisa capaz de hacerlo feliz por el resto de su vida.

**N.A:** El siguiente es enteramente de Secu y Arthur con escenitas de su "supuesto" amor, ya que Secu es un chico difícil, muchas cosas pasaron mientras Scotty pensaba en su pasado… eran buenos amigos, pero… Alfred hace esto no por traición, y es más que claro, ya verán lo que mueve a este lindo secuestrador a todo lo que hace. Perdón por dejar el fic, les juro que trataré de retomarlo :3


End file.
